Start Again
by deline89
Summary: Sasuke is a homeless young man, after an accident his life is dramatically altered... NaruSasu, rated M for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok…. I promised not to write up new stories but hell, I couldn't help it… this is just human.. no special powers that I plan to put into it… maybe later? I dunno.. u guys let me know what you want ne? **

Sasuke walked down the dirty street alone, the early hours of the morning leaving the place almost entirely deserted. Not a soul in sight, and the distant rumble above the sky scrapers let it be known that a storm would soon be hitting the city. The wind picked up, and Sasuke quickened his step, hoping that he would be able to find a place he could crawl under to avoid the worst. This time of year, the storms could get nasty, blocking off sight and sound. All in all, it was dangerous to be out and in plain sight for someone who had no where to go.

He passed by a store, peeking in and blinded by the sick, white neon shine coming from within, one of the stores that was open 24 hours. He spotted food on the shelves, wrapped onigiri, shining in their plastic wraps, the buzz of the air conditioner could be heard from where he stood, salivating at the sight before him.

How long was it since he had eaten? One, maybe two days? His stomach was twisting with pain, a pain which he was by now used to ignoring. Still, those muffins laid out on the counter did look good, and they were cheap…

He reached into his pocket, finding nothing there, a wave of fear washed over him before he realized that the two dollars he had were in his backpack. With a sigh of relief, he threw the dirty bag on the ground and ravaged inside the contents for the small wallet he carried there.

He located the desired bag and peeked into the contents; there was a shitload of small change, stuff he picked up off the streets. Others threw out the small change they got, mumbling curses about people being cheap. He took those meagre offerings with shame, but he decided to survive, every penny counted. He was in no position to call on his pride, that had long been washed away with the dirty gutter he now called home.

Spilling the pennies onto his hand, he counted out the most likely price of the food, and then, taking a deep breath, he pushed open the clean glass door.

The light there was even more blinding than it was outside, he scrunched up his eyes, blinking to clear his vision, he finally looked around. The first thing he noticed was the clerk, a young man, sitting behind the counter, reading some book. The boy had on an expression of fear that bordered on disgust. He hated him on sight.

As he walked up to the counter, the youth stammered out about not having any free food. "I'm not here to beg you." He spat angrily, taking out the change and slamming it on the counter. The boy jumped in surprise of the sudden outburst.

He nodded his head at the muffins. "How much?"

"Dollar twenty five" the boy stammered out.

Sasuke picked out the right amount, shoving the rest into his pocket, grabbed a blueberry muffin and headed out without a word. Outside it had already begun to drizzle, and it as getting harder by the minute.

He ran to the nearest door that happened to have a caving, keeping him from being completely soaked. With shaking fingers he unwrapped the muffin and took a bite, his dry throat at first gritting against the food, but salivating soon enough, he managed to swallow the first bite, he wolfed down the rest in seconds. Noting how that only made his stomach growl for more, pangs of painful longing filling him before he had the chance to recover himself.

He crouched down into himself, trying to warm up his shivering body, and closed his eyes. This was not how he used to live, this was not how he wanted to live. Wondering the streets, begging for scraps of food or small change, a cigarette where he would find one not completely finished. No. Once upon a time he was a happy child with a loving family, a wealthy family, whose name was respected and taken into account. He was such a fool then, loving, believing and trusting… such a fool.

But all that was gone now, the only remnants of the life he led were the graves that he visited from time to time, placing hand picked flowers against the cold stones. He had no more strength to cry, he only had hate left, and the feeling of unexpressed anger. All boiling down to one person, the one person who took all that away from him, 5 years ago, with one knife. "Itachi" The name on his lips was a bitter curse, and a prayer.

He was snapped out of his musings by a silenced scream from the side alley beside the building he was sheltered under. He peeked out from behind his corner, he could barely see anything, the rain was coming down hard, but he saw two silhouettes moving around, and soft cries. He pulled out his army knife, his only weapon, a dear friend to him, living alone.

He sneaked along the wall, trying to keep undetected by the asshole who was obviously hurting someone.

Finally he was close enough to see more, A youth he knew, a gangster who prowled the streets often, had some young boy in a headlock, laughing cruelly as the smaller boy tried desperately to twist himself free. He had faced him off last week, also for trying to beat up some girl, and had successfully managed to knock him out before his groupies managed to find him. He had learned to run fast.

Now he sneaked closer to the man who had his back turned to him. Whipping out his knife, he had it at the arses throat in a flash. The youth stilled, the laugh dying off at once.

"Had no one told you to never let your guard down?" he hissed in his ear, pressing his blade harder to make his point.

The man let the young boy go, and chuckled. "I could ask you the same question."

That's all he heard before he sensed people behind him. Two huge guys grabbed him from behind, pinning him to the wall, twisting his hand so much that he hissed out in pain as his own blade cut him, involuntarily dropping it.

"Run!" he yelled to the kid, who stood there shaking, plastered to he garbage bin. His eyes widened as he saw the culprit walk up to the kid and drop a dollar into the boys hand, the child immediately running off as fast as he could.

_So a dollar is all my life is worth? _ He mused bitterly. But was brought back to earth when a fist collided with the side of his head. Another coming hard to his stomach, sending him doubling over and coughing up blood.

"That's what you get for interfering with me you little punk!" rasped out the man, grabbing his hair and pulling on it to snap Sasuke's head up. Sasuke glared at him indifferently, defiance clear in his gaze.

The hit he received to his stomach again brought him to his knees, he realize din shock that the man had steel covering his fist.

He trailed his gaze over when the ass picked up his knife and smiling, rammed it all the way in to Sasuke's side.

The ravens eyes widened, blood dripping down his chin, the metallic taste of himself filling his senses. The rain, now pouring, washed it away as it fell, and muffled any sound being made. No on would find him… no one should.

They let him fall, and before he knew it, they were gone. He opened his mouth, gasping for air, and tasted mud, now running in slick ropes over his blood drenched body.

His vision dimmed, and as he closed his eyes, he thanked whoever was up there, for finally ending his misery.

He awoke with a gasp for air, sitting rigidly upright, eyes as wide a saucers, before the sharp pain in his side tore a growl from his lips, his vision still blurred as ever, he reached out blindly with his hand, grasping air, and finally, a strong warm hand caught his, another pressure settled gently at his chest and pushed him back to a horizontal position.

All he saw before passing out was a pair of hazy blue eyes…

**AN: And and and…..? Seriously guys, please leave comments... I'm not trying to milk you for praise… in fact, It's better if you let me know if you didn't like/understand something. That way I'm evolving as a writer, I need feedback…. Feedback that will help me improve lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okkkayyyy… chappie 2! For those who are wondering… this takes place in Toronto…why? Because I want it to =]**

It's been three days since he brought the kid to the hospital. He had been bleeding heavily, and cursing under his breath, Naruto decided to not leave him dying in the rain. A fast spin off from his usually don't-give-a-shit character. But he got a pang of guilt hitting him there and then, and he duly cursed it to hell and back. His conscience had a nasty habit of popping up in unwanted situations.

Like now, when he was supposed to be chasing that fucking blonde idiot bomb ass. He pressed to button on his ear piece, immediately connecting to Jiraiya. "Sorry old man, I'm out for the night." He clicked the device off in time to hear a grunt of protest and grinned. It's not like the old geezer cared anyways, he'd make sure Naruto took care of everything after, even if he had to work overtime…for a couple of days.

He crouched beside the boy, turning him over on his back, noting the rather deep side wound. He frowned and pulled out his cell, absentmindedly dialing the number "hey Sakura…yeah, can you do me a favor?" He took his ear from the phone as the voice on the other side crescendoed loudly, not listening at all, feeling the kid for any broken bones and deciding that if not broken, at least one rib was cracked.

He went back to the phone. "Yeah Im sorry hun, but could you get an ambulance to my location quickly…otherwise someone might die." He said it all with such a pleasant tone that the voice on the other side sounded questioning. "No Im not joking dear, now get your ass over here." In a millisecond his tone changed completely going from pleasant to cold. He hung up and proceeded to inspect the kid.

The smell of sweat and piss reached him immediately and he tensed, a pang of fear running through him. He wondered if that was the kid letting waters flow. And realized soon that it wasn't, that it was a stench coming off the raven nonetheless. He noted the rags he had for clothes, many layers of them, likely because it was easier to wear than to carry. He sighed, great, he found a hobo.

A glint of steel grabbed his attention. Through the heavy rain, he noticed the blade illuminated from the street lights. It was covered in blood. Notingly and most likely, it was the weapon the kid was hit with.

Taking out a plastic baggie, he picked up the weapon through a napkin and sealed it off, putting it into his pocket. He could already hear the sirens close by, and the glowing lights of red, white and blue surrounded the area, the van turning into the alley and somehow managing to stopn right beside them.

A pink haired girl jumped out and before he could fully comprehend anything, his head spun with the force of the blow she delivered to his head. "that's," she calmly explained "for hanging up on me."

"bitch" Naruto hissed, massaging his sore temples, but smiling lightly through the pain. "Just found him laying here, I need him to be taken in and looked over."

"he has no ID" Sakura noted, checking his pockets as well as his bag. "he won't be admitted beyond first aid."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at her, crouching down opposite of the body that was now being hauled into the van by the team. "then sign him up under me, God knows he'll need more than first aid."

Sakura sighed, "you're doing Illegal shit again… Tsunade will be pissed."

He smiled then, a wide toothy grin, "Tsunade can go to hell."

And thus he sat, now for the third day staright beside the young man he knew nothing about. He had no name, no clarification of any kind and (he knew this because he'd checked) no criminal record. Clean as a fresh piece of paper…well, in the theoretical terms. In reality, the kid was brought in filthy, smelling strongly of a portable bathroom, and completely disgusting.

He looked even worse in the bright, clinical light of the hospital room. Naruto noted, as staff scrambled around him, that he was around twenty. He noted the stretchers that the kid had in his ears. Now removed by the staff, the ears looked like something he would see on a Buddha statue.

In fact, those weren't the only piercings the kid had. An eyebrow piercing, small studs in his ears, running along the entire length, and a nose piercing completed the ensemble.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be quite interesting indeed.

"so… what's up with you?"

The voice cause him to tense and turn slowly, he gulped heavily. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing in the door, both looking quite pissed and amused at once.

"Well…" Naruto stammered. "Well see this…." He waved his hand at the kid.

Jiraiya and Tsuande alike moved further in and stopped at the foot of the bed, where the dark haired kid was laying, torso wrapped in bandages and connected to the IV.

"Im not paying for him to be here" Tsunade finally looked at Naruto. "I refuse to succumb to your every whim kid."

Naruto looked fondly at the blonde woman before him, she had been the closest he had to a mother figure his entire life. The honey eyes were directed at him. She was pissed, he knew, and she was waiting for his response.

He looked to Jiraiya next, his boss, and a dearest friend of Tsunades, he was also eyeing him with question marks flying around.

Naruto sighed, "I think it's obvious that since I brough him in, I'd be the one paying for everything… although you know Granny, being the God of this hospital, it wouldn't hurt you to let this slip…." hIs sentence was cut short by another vicius blow to the head. Massaging his bump he hissed out, "point taken."

Jiraiya spoke up then, slightly chuckling to himself. "Kid, you get a well deserved vacation, someone's gotta have to take care of this one over here" He nodded in the direction of the raven. "And it aint gonna be one of us"

With this said, they both left the room before Naruto had so much as a chance to protest.

He hissed, mad as hell at his own stupidity. Why the hell did he all of a sudden go out of his way to help this kid? He knew the answer to that too well, because the raven reminded him of himself…once.

So when he looked back up, he was surprised to see two pools of onyx glaring at him tiredly from behind long black eyelashes.

Naruto smiled, a fake smile, but one that was nevertheless effective on most people. "Glad to see you're awake." He got up and went over to the side of the bed, perching himself on the side gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…"

Naruto snorted "well, what do you expect out of a stab wound and a cracked rib kit?"

"Kit?" Sasuke raised his brown incredulously. "You just called me kit?"

"Out of all the things I said, what you're worried about is a nickname?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "seriously kid…"

"Who are you to call me kid?" Sasuke was irritated, not to mention the splitting headache he had now rivaled the shooting pains in his side. "You're practically my age…. And how did I get here? He added as an afterthought, looking around.

"How old are you kit?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, amused that the raven found him looking so young.

"Twenty," Sasuke answered. "And as to how I got here….?"

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Ohhhh true… I was your age… eight years ago…." He laughed even harder when he saw the widening of kits eyes.

"And I brought you here." He looked pointedly at kit, "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked." That was all Sasuke would say on the subject.

"Secretive aren't we?" Naruto mused "You at least must tell me your name."

"Sasuke"

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

Naruto was taken aback, he was sure the kid was lying, but how else to pry? There must have been a strong reason for him not to want to say it. He would respect that for now.

"You're in Mt. Sinai Hospital, and you will stay here until you have completely healed."

"I can't." Sasuke glared, "I have no money, and no ID… they wouldn't allow…."

"All taken care of" Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "for now, you must focus on recuperation, the wound you received was heavy, and you lost much blood, you have a cracked rib and you're malnourished."

"I need to leave here." Sasuke said, trying to get himself up and out of the bed, hissing in pain as his side was split into a burning pain.

"Shit kit, could you be any stupider? Naruto growled. "Control yourself!"

Sasuke took his hand off his wound, noting that it started bleeding again.

"Shiiiiit…" Naruto was pissed, pressing the button to fetch the nurse, he also took the liberty of pressing the button that would eject a sleeping drug into the struggling raven. The latter glaring at him through heavy eyes as the drug began to take effect.

"Oh and by the way," Naruto grinned at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

**AN: Yosh! What do you peeps think…. Many peple have noticed I don't use enough periods and too many commas…. I always thought it was opposite… but Im trying to control myself… lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: allright guys... Enjoy (I hope) and please comment? I need feedback... good or bad T^T **

Sasuke woke again. And he was pissed.

He had remembered the cocky smile that had drugged him when he wanted to leave. Now, now he found himself in a different hospital room, not attached to any machines and still heavily bandaged.

He also found himself blessedly alone. Which meant he could sneak out. Not thinking about the pain he maneuvered himself to the side and stepped down. So far so good… he didn't sense any problems with his legs or anything.

He took a step forward…and fell.

"fuck.." he cursed himself under his breath. He should have known that his legs weren't fit to walk just yet. Pouring forth a string of colorful language he opted for at least trying to stand.

In vain, it looked like all his muscles were unwilling to cooperate. He dragged himself back onto the bed and scowled at the wall.

A small chuckle reached him. Sasuke turned.

There at the door was the accursed blonde. "What are you here for?" he spat angrily. Deciding to vent while he could.

"tsk tsk… now, is that any way to talk to a friendly visitor?"

"Don't screw with me…Naruto."

The blonde barked out a laugh. "Heyyy there kiddo, no reason to be feisty."

He sat on the corner of the bed and plopped a bowl chicken soup in front of the raven.

Sasuke glared and with a swift flick, the bowl shattered against the nearest wall.

Naruto's face didn't lose the innocent smile, but his eyes hardened a notch. Sasuke noted this.

"you have to eat, have you any idea how long you've been on liquids?

"I want to leave."

Naruto stood up. "go right on ahead."

Sasuke hissed in anger. So the ass had been watching him struggle.

Naruto saw the understanding dawn on Sasuke and smirked. "You're weak; you can't even get out of bed."

"what did you do to me asshole?" Sasuke wheezed, holding his side, which had started to bleed a bit.

Innocent eyes met his.

"I'm weak… and I haven't felt pain up until now… what the fuck did you do."

"Ohhh that…" Naruto plopped himself on the chair opposite him.

"I had you drugged right up until yesterday… that would be what…" He looked at the ceiling. "Two weeks?"

If Sasuke could walk. If he could somehow just get h8mself to that tanned neck, he swore he would strangle the asshole.

"Do you realize that drugging me to keep me here is illegal?" he cut back.

"Yah… that never really worked on me." Naruto chuckled. "besides, I needed to keep you here long enough to talk…"

"So rendering me incapable of movement seemed like the best idea to you?"

Sasuke didn't believe it. Was this guy for real? Was he insane?

Naruto looked at him pointedly. "Well, from the escapade you put up the last time you woke up…yes. And that little incident from five minutes ago had proven my tactic to be correct. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry can't."

Sasuke scowled harder at the sight of Naruto laughing heartily.

"So why did you decide to revive me now?"

"I figured you were healed enough that even with you thrashing you couldn't hurt yourself too much."

"well, thank you for caring."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke growled as he crossed his arms and hissed in pain. No can do.

"Does that mean that you're ready to let me go?"

Naruto turned serious. "I could… but I won't."

Sasuke was enraged. "What? Why the hell not?"

"You owe me."

Sasuke snorted. "Sorry, but I have no money."

"Not that."

"I have no contacts that are interesting."

"Not that either…"

"then what?"

"I want you…"

Sasuke looked straight at him. The man was serious. There was no hesitation in his voice, and that mad glint I his eye told him he wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"So you want to fuck me?"

"Not quite." Naruto shook his head.

"I want not just your body…for this to work, you need to trust me completely, you need to listen, obey and give your life to me."

"I don't do sects…"

Naruto snorted in laughter. This kid had a comeback for everything. He liked that.

"Actually, that's not it either."

Sasuke was now strongly puzzled, bordering on freaked. He needed out, but with his state being what it was, and the athletic blonde in front of him, he didn't know what tp do.

He was in a corner, and he hated it. For now though, he'd play along.

"I want you to live with me." Naruto waved his hand. "Not _that _way, baka." He added after seeing the confused look on the ravens face.

"You're going to move in with me, I'm going to give you my name, you will go to school, educate yourself, and become respectable." He looked at the stunned Sasuke again. "That's about the gist of it." He added.

"Why?" was the only word that Sasuke managed to whisper. This man wasn't taking anything from him, in fact. He was trying to give him what no one in their right mind would.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed, eyes slits.

Naruto had had enough. This kid was a handful. He smiled inwardly. He wasn't much older himself but at least he could attempt to be polite. Or pretend. Not anymore…

"He walked over to the bed and got right up close and personal with Sasuke's face.

"you owe me… correct?" he didn't give Sasuke a chance to answer.

"So you do what I say on terms I want… If I feel like making you do all that, I will… and you will listen… call it research."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He knew that smile was fake but to switch from one to the other with such speed was uncomforting.

So plan was on. He would listen, if only for now…

"Good" Naruto growled, straightening up.

"You'll be discharged in two days."

Sasuke closed his eyes… He had put his soul on loan with the devil. He decided to rest a bit, his side was hurting more than he expected and he knew it bled a bit.

The gentle touch he felt to his arm was not something he expected.

He looked up and tensed. Naruto held his arm gently, crouched at his side, not looking into his eyes but frowning at the drops of blood that now showed through the linen.

He stood and walked to the side drawers, pulling out bandages, scissors and cream.

He sat beside Sasuke and moved his arm to rest on his lap. "he looked up quickly to the raven. "this might hurt…" Sasuke was too busy relearning how to breather from the smoldering gaze he have him. Only managing to nod quietly.

He didn't know why he allowed the blonde to touch him. Somehow, now that he had agreed, he realized that he couldn't say no. Biting his cheek he knew that even without their agreement he wouldn't say no… fuck.

Naruto's fingers worked quickly and silently, clipping through the old bandages and removing them without hurting Sasuke. When his digits ran beside the length of the cut, Sasuke hissed. The hand was removed quickly, a short apology mumbled.

Naruto didn't know that Sasuke wasn't hurt, just surprised, quite pleasantly; by the feeling of being touched so gently.

When he applied the cream his hand flew to the tan one, grasping it as he arched off the bed a bit.

The tanned hand flipped and grasped his tightly, letting him know that it understood the pain, that it wouldn't let go.

**AN: okie…. Hows this? HA! Got it done just in time ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Allright, this chapie is now up.. In case anyone wants to know.. it was sort of inspired by "Is love enough" by RyanDan…. Brilliant men, love them to death… yeah… gives me hope for life.. but also shows the sadness that we all share. T^T ahhhhh *sniffles* enjoy! **

He's alone, the hospital was quiet. Nothing to hear except the slow hum of the mashines beside his bed. The lights were mostly off, even the hallways seemed dark. Sasuke realized that this place was much creepier and gloomy in the night, with no people bustling around. And no drugs to keep him sleepy enough to stay in bed.

He slowly brought one leg over the side and then another, the sheets tangled in his leg and dropped to the ground as well. He didn't think to pick them up; slowly standing and testing his strength. He realized with a sigh that he could walk, albeit slowly, rather, shuffle along. Which is just what he decided to do. Go exploring.

He felt his strength return with each step. This was good, if by the end of this he deems himself ready he'll slip out unnoticed and fuck the blonde.

He passed many doors, its occupants either covered behind the curtains or sleeping deeply.

He heard a whimper. Two doors ahead of him, a small whine… a child.

His eyes widened and he almost ran to the sound. His sore side acted up just then and it was lucky he was close. Stumbling into the room and grabbing the door frame he looked around, honing on the sound coming from behind a curtain. He shuffled as fast as he could forward and ripped the curtain back.

The child was sitting up in bed, shivering. Its head was covered in bandages. Sasuke instinctively looked up to the child's eyes. They too were covered, and by the shape of the bandage, there were no eyes behind it.

A torrent of emotions tore through him. He wanted to be sick, he could feel his stomach rising. This brought back so may emotions… so many unnecessary thoughts that he had forgotten he had.

He sat tentatively on the edge, ignoring the pain that protested the uncomfortable position. He touched the small arm lightly, the child turned to him, arm reaching out, scared.

"It's dark…I'm scared…"

The small whisper brought prickling sensations to his eyes. He blinked away quickly.

He didn't know how to react; the first thing that came to him was to wrap his arms around the frail body. The child was so thin… he could feel every rib under the hospital gown. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

He didn't speak, just held, rocking the small body gently, he could feel his stich giving out, and he felt the warm line making its way down his side. The pain throbbed, making him grate his teeth.

He couldn't let go, not now. He couldn't…

"Thirsty…"

The one command had him up in a second, grateful to be released from the strenuous mental pain. He walked to the tap and filled a paper cup with cool water. Returning to the bed, he held the cup to the cracked lips, a small hand coming over his. Sasuke's other going behind the child's head and very gently letting him know that it supported…

The child drank it all, and Sasuke helped him lay down, arranging the covers over the twigs for arms. As he was walking to throw out the cup, the board attached to the bed caught his eye. "Darien" _a boy then…_

He came around again, and took the small hand in his, the boy returned the touch, his grip surprisingly strong. Sasuke looked around him, not really seeing. He recognized the button Naruto pushed, he reached out and pressed, knowing it worked as the grip became faint, the breathing more stable…

He was asleep…

"What happened to him?"

"Car accident…then fire." Naruto answered as he heaved himself out of the chair beside the door and came closer. He realized that the situation was delicate. He didn't know how to deal with those…

"I'm not always…tactful Sasuke…I'm sorry…" he trailed off, not knowing what he was really apologizing for; knowing he needed to hear himself say it.

The raven looked at him then, a flick of understanding passed between them, shaded by the long hair covering most of Sasuke's face.

"He'll live… I've arranged for an operation… they'll heal him…" his voice quivered again… he didn't know what to say.

"He'll be blind?"

"Yes…"

"His parents?"

"Only the father…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Not trusting himself to speak. A thought hit him. "An operation is expensive…"

"I'm paying for it."

Sasuke looked at him fully then, moving his hair aside. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Need there be a reason?"

"Yes…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "My Aunt runs this hospital… naturally she'd help out if she could, but this guy is a special case… he needs to go overseas… I want him to lead as normal a life as he can… the mistakes made buy his parents were not his…"

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep… and I like the quiet peacefulness of the place…"

Sasuke made to get up, he wanted to tell him he had never seen anyone do what he did… for anyone… but he fell to the floor with a hiss, gripping his side.

He had forgotten about his pain, and now it returned threefold. He cursed himself for stupidity and showing weakness in front of this man. Yes, he decided that Naruto was quite possibly the most strange person he had ever seen. An asshole, yes, but there was something there…

He didn't have the strength to think as another wave of pain washed over him. He didn't feel being picked up or carried so when he was placed gently on his own bed he gasped.

"Don't move."

He obeyed, the pain was too much for him to have the strength to argue.

Naruto took the flimsy nightgown off, and looked at the damage done. It wasn't big, the stitches were still in place, but he was bleeding a bit. Naruto supposed that it was because the wound was deep. He ran the cloth with alcohol over it gently, his eyes flicked to Sasuke tensing his jaw as he did so. He smiled at the determination of the raven not to show himself weak.

He applied cream that would help with a faster healing and numb the pain. He didn't want him on strong painkillers again, they were leaving tomorrow and he wanted Sasuke at least half awake. Work needed to be done on him.

He allowed himself to look at the body he was working on. He found it pleasing, pale, especially in comparison to his dark complexion. But attractive. The man was light from malnutrition and hard life, but he had a layer of compact, lean muscles that were proof that he needed to work in order to keep safe. Naruto was sure that once Sasuke started to work on himself, he would quickly become a hit with the ladies.

He looked up, a bit alarmed when he realized that Sasuke stopped moving or making any sounds. Was he asleep?

The dark pools that met his told him otherwise.

Sasuke stared in shock as Naruto started to nonchalantly run his finger along his stomach, and upon inspecting the blonde's face, Sasuke was sure that he had totally zoned out. The blue eyes were fixed on his navel, and yet he seemed to be looking through him…

And that hand… it was driving him crazy, a hot trail followed the digits every movement, quivering for more touch… he had never been touched like that by another… never just for the hell of it… His reactions were strong, and he was mortified by that.

He needed the blonde to stop.

"Naruto."

The quiet whisper snapped him out of it instantly. The hand disappearing, eyes a bit wide, too open for the guarded expression he had every time Sasuke saw him.

It hit him then, that expression the blonde was now wearing… _He is not much older than I am… _And those eyes… so lost, so sad…

The regular Naruto was back in an instant, a bit dishreveled by what he had done, by what he had allowed, but he was back nonetheless. And Sasuke realized that he would never bring up that lapse in character…

"Ill pick you up tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded that he understood, closing his eyes and sighing in relief.

"Oh and Sasuke?" the blonde added peeking back in.

"Hn."

"try not to hurt yourself until I return ok?"

He didn't grace him with an answer, but he heard him chuckling down the hall and out of sight.

**AN: ok… I won't say much here… please comment? Ill have the next chappie out soon! I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yosh! So here's my chappie.. don't have much to say though.. I guess… enjoy? lol **

Sasuke woke up early, the sun was just beginning to show signs of rising. As he looked out of the window he saw the dark blue slightly pink on the horizon. It wasn't much just yet, but it was surprisingly enough to put a smile on his face.

The past few days were like a dream. He wondered with a smile if maybe they were all just a strange fantasy induced by the drugs.

He touched his side gently, prodding to see if there was any pain. There was, but it was nuw subdued, and he knew from his clear head that he wasn't on any medication that was strong. Or at least, not AS strong as before.

He closed his eyes again, letting himself move a bit into a sitting position, he was glad when the pain was bearable.

"It would be even less painful if you weren't prancing around last night."

Sasuke's head whipped to the door. There, right beside the entrance sat Naruto, looking quite comfortable in the chair.

_So it wasn't a dream_

He stood at Sasuke's surprised look, coming closer to the bed, Naruto put his hand on the board at his feet, looking straight at him. He was smiling.

_It wasn't a dream…_

He wanted to say something normal, something that would show the blonde that he was grateful

"How long have you been creeping on me like that?"

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "So good morning to you too sleeping beauty."

"No… seriously."

Naruto looked at him without laughter. Suddenly turning very serious. "I didn't go home so…"

"All night?"

"Pretty much."

From where the blonde was standing Sasuke had a pretty good view of the blue eyes. With the pinkish light shining through slowly the blue had an almost purple hue to them. And the hair, human hair didn't shine like that under any circumstance. Was it a wig?

Sasuke shook his head clear of the stupid thoughts, it wasn't his business anyways. Although… he sneaked a peek at the blonde once more. He was something else.

Naruto noticed him looking because the smile he wore just then was devilish. "Like what you see kit?

_There was that nickname…_

Sauske closed his eyes and smiled. "When I can walk properly and I'm not at risk of opening those up again… I'm going to kick your ass."

Naruto laughed, his low sound filling the small room and reverberating out into the hall where a nurse coughed loudly to clue him in. He stopped at once.

"You think you can sharpen those claws on me kit? I don't think that will ever be possible… But it will be worth the effort to see you try."

"For that nickname… ill carve that "kit" of yours on your ass."

Naruto's eyes gleamed. "I'd love to see you do that."

Sasuke growled.

Naruto smirked and turned from him. "I'm going to see what I can do about getting you out of here."

He walked out of the room and peeked back in quickly. "Move a foot kit, and you'r ass is mine."

Sasuke looked at the door long after he disappeared.

_It already is…_

The light blinded him as he stepped out from the front of the hospital. Sauske was supported by Naruto, who had his arm around him. Not that Sasuke needed it particularily, he had been fine walking around and the pain wasn't bothering him much, but the insistant blonde nagged him into shutting up and letting him help.

So a bit embarrassed, Sasuke walked slowly down the steps, blinking rapidly and trying to get his eyes to adjust to the scorching sun.

He still couldn't believe this…he supposed he'd spend many many years not believing that this was actually happening. Just 4 days ago he had been the scum of society, barely alive and eating thrown away scraps. Now this…

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed where they were going, relying on gentle guidance from Naruto. Indeed, the blondes arm was barely touching him. Still it was there, gently steering him in the correct direction.

So he tripped instead.

Sasuke clenched his teeth preparing for the stab of pain he was sure to get from hitting the ground. Like a drowning child, he closed his eyes and paralysed in fear of coming pain, he waited.

None came.

He blinked once in surprise, realizing that his fall stopped suddenly. He looked back, as much as his sore body would let him, only to realize that Naruto had him by the scruff of his shirt, rolling his eyes and smiling gently.

"kit-"

He barely managed to get a word in when Sasuke snapped, not because he needed to, but because his acute helplessness hurt him more than his side. He had been in worse situations before, never worrying about pain… Had four days in relative peace managed to turn him this soft?

"Shut up…and… thanks.'

They made it to the car. Sasuke had just enough time to note that it was big. Like everything about the blonde it seemed… Big and black and completely unlike anything he ever came into contact before.

He was stuffed, albeit gently, into the passengers seat, and off they went. Naruto pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his side compartment. Sasuke watched him with his eyes only. He felt alien here, although Naruto was not doing anything to make him uncomfortable.

He felt the warm hand tilt his head a bit, but was too chocked to do much more beyong ogling the blonde hair. It this light, it was almost blinding. Then he felt the glasses on his nose and everything went blessedly darker.

"What's this for?" he asked stupidly.

"Well shades don't have many functions besides the obvious so…"

"hn"

The rest of the ride was spent in a rather silent manner, with Naruto beginning to whistle some tune half way through. Sasuke couldn't help but feeling a bit drowsy again, nodding off to the sweet sound.

He woke with a start, turning frantically around in his seat. Where was he?

He noted that he was in a car, _Naruto's car _This calmed him a bit. He looked outside; the car was parked in front of a grocery store. And there was Naruto, walking out as if on cue, hands filled with shopping bags of food.

"hey kit." Naruto greeted as he opened up the back and started loading the purchases inside. "sorry to leave you but I needed to replenish our food supply and I didn't want to wake you…" he looked as Sasuke's wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke heard the little word for the first time in his life. Never had anything before been referred to as "our" it was always him alone and now this…

He felt stupid bringing up such a simple matter, not wanting to make a bigger idiot of himself. So he smiled a bit and shook his head. _So foolish_

They sped off again, but this time the ride was short, with Naruto driving down into the undergrounds of a tall, glistening building.

They wound their way through a maze of floors and numbers. Sauske realized that he was indeed, still a bit fuzzy around the edges, the times they turned made him dizzy.

Naruto looked at him sideways and noticed right away. "Close your ayes, it'll feel better in a second."

Sasuke did, but the smell of gasoline didn't help much either, he always hated that smell, too warm and metallic. It always made his stomach turn with disgust.

They stopped, Naruto got out and pulled Sasuke's door open. Prodding him gently to see if everything was fine. Sasuke got out slowly, took of the glasses and handed them to Naruto, who plopped them onto the seat of the car and slammed the door behind them. He then proceeded to unload the bags from the grocery store and taking them all in with one hand, he guided Sasuke to the door, arm around him firmly as before. All Sasuke could do was scowl.

The elevator they stepped into was laden with mirrors and it was then for the first time in God knew how long, that Sasuke saw himself.

He looked at the remnants of a human being, this, with bags under his eyes, thick ropes of hair hanging low over his shoulders. A thin shirt over his back, and underneath that, hugging his thin frame, many bandages.

He touched the mirror, he hated himself… that face… those eyes.. they all reminded him of…

His thoughts were cut off as the bell rang, announcing their arrival at the floor. He walked out without a word, curious blue eyes watched his every movement, worried.

They walked the length of the corridor, creams and browns crisscrossing on the plush carpet, dim lights lining the walls and producing a calm, warm atmosphere.

"This is home.' Naruto said at last. They had reached the last door down the hall.

Sasuke noted the numbers. 113

_Home _

**AN: Sooooo… Its been a while ne? please tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yosh! Not much to say…. Read and tell me what you peeps think? **

The click of the lock resounded through the apartment. Naruto stepped in first, whistling something under his nose. Sasuke stood on the edge of the door. He just now realized that he was nervous. Up until this point he hadn't thought of the entire fiasco as real. He still kind of didn't. That would all change when he passed the threshold. He would have a home.

He wasn't nervous he decided, he was bewildered.

Naruto poked his head out of the corner. He didn't hear the raven come in, but he supposed that he had done so quietly. What he didn't expect was to find him still outside, eyes wide. He looked like a doe in the headlights…adorable.

He walked back to Sasuke and poked him in the forehead, the raven's attention snapping to him. Naruto didn't say anything, just searched his eyes for any clue to hesitation. He was good at reading people as that too, was a part of his job. He found he couldn't read him at all. The pitch black orbs reflected his blue, but no real emotion could be seen here.

He wondered if his eyes were one of the reasons he took him in. If not before, they were now.

"Are you going to just stand there kit?" He smirked at the sour expression Sasuke got at the nickname. He decided it was going to be easier for him to settle in if he annoyed him. Anger was a good tool against shyness.

"Come on kitten, you're not scared of the big bad wolf are ya?"

Sasuke hissed under his breath. Stepping in with a purpose and literally pushing the bigger man out of the way. He turned to him when he was fully in the hallway.

Naruto was still splayed against the wall, grinning from ear to ear, his teeth devilishly sharp.

"Don't try to rile me up Uzumaki…. That never works."

Naruto grinned even wider. Sasuke was surprised that was possible, he was immersed in that smile. He didn't even realize when Naruto moved towards him and when he found himself nose to nose with the grinning menace, he was startled, taking a step back.

No one had ever made him step back… he blamed it on the drugs.

"Well…" Naruto again stepped forward. It was Sasuke now that was against the wall, glaring his finest frown in the scariest way he possibly could. "Since you too, are now officially Uzumaki, I wouldn't throw the last name around like an insult."

He knew the face Sasuke was going to pull would be priceless, but he hadn't expected what happened then.

He was about to go into the kitchen to put the food away, leaving Sasuke to let the news sink in. That was not to be the case as he was thrown onto the floor and sat on.

The entire episode happened within three to four seconds ending with a very surprised Naruto flat on his back and a very pissed off Sasuke straddling his hips.

In any other situation he would have flipped them, or decided that faux sexual innuendos were in order. But something in Sasuke's eyes stopped him from doing anything. It was then when he could read him. Something akin to shock passed through them. Sasuke was shivering, so much that he could feel the convulsions that wracked his thin body through their layers of clothing.

It looked like he wanted to say something, his eyes bulged with the need.

Naruto didn't want to hear it. He raised his upper body with his arms, Sasuke somewhat slipped as his arms went limp at his sides, head cast down, the cascade of hair completely closing off any contact.

Naruto didn't know what to say to him. What had caused this sudden change in character? He had taken in all the information so far in a decent manner. So why had the last name such an effect?

He had told him before that he would give him his last name. Had that talk he gave him evaporated?

The shudders continued, and Naruto bent his head low to peek under the layers of black hair. He needed to check to see if Sasuke was ok… Not if he was crying… just if he was ok…

Sasuke wasn't. He was looking directly down, seemingly trying to burn a hole in the floor, or rather, Naruto's crotch, which was where the raven sat.

Suddenly, his eyes flicked to Naruto's, a jumpstart reaction if there ever was one. Sasuke made to jump up and flee, Naruto was sure of that. And he couldn't have that, not yet anyway, so he did the only thing that came to mind on short notice.

The large strong arms wrapped around the slender frame quickly. Sasuke was incapable of any movement. All that he could do was struggle and bite the inside of his mouth to keep from crying.

The painful lump in his throat stopped him from being able to form words. And his shaking body wouldn't let him move quite as fast as he wanted to.

There was nothing left for him to do but fall against Naruto's chest and heave a sigh of relief. He was safe, he was swarm, and no matter what the crazed blonde wanted him to do it was always going to be a thousand times better than what he had.

Yes, Sasuke would use this opportunity to get strong, train himself and then do what he always wanted to do… all in that order. Naruto need never know.

In truth, Naruto giving him his last name had shocked him. No one ever did that to another person. It was like inviting a stranger to enter a part of one's body. It was reserved for family and yet here he was… Sasuke Uzumaki… strange.

He tried not to think how amazing the heat radiating off of Naruto felt. It was like being trapped inside a furnace.

He looked up, his emotions once again in check. He noted the worried blue eyes peeking at him. For now, everything would be fine.

"I'm sorry." He rasped out, his voice husky from the suppressed emotions. He got up and grabbed Naruto's hand, helping his stand.

The blonde dusted himself off and proceeded into the kitchen like nothing happened. That kind of behavior form the blonde's side was new. Sasuke peeked into the kitchen. Naruto was in the process of taking out a bag of oranges, ripping the thin plastic ropes and opening a shelf to look for a bowl.

Sasuke watched as he found a wooden one and poured the oranges into it. He then turned to Sasuke. "Don't just stand there baka, help out."

He pushed the filled bowl into his hands. Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

"The table in the living room." Naruto shot at him without turning.

Three steps led down from the kitchen into the living room. Sasuke walked into the room in wonder, setting the bowl on the table, he looked around him. The space was furnished tastefully. He realized right away that it was quite expensive. The floor gleamed mahogany. The furniture was also dark wood, chairs studded leather, and the couch in front of the huge flat screen TV looked like you'd sink into it. There was a white rug on the floor, on which a coffee table stood. The windows stretched from floor to ceiling, and were covered by white, gauzy draperies. A tall palm stood in one corner. There was a door leading out into the balcony.

He noted everything, but was drawn to the shelf that held music. Noting the surround sound stereo, which let out a row of happily beeping lights.

Sauske raked his eyes over the collection. He found jazz, blues and rock. A mixture of different tastes, mostly the classics. They were covered with dust though. Proof that they weren't used much.

Come to think, most of the things here had a thin layer of dust on them. Not much, but some. Sasuke ran his finger over the table. _Dust _

He looked back to the kitchen to find Naruto in the door, looking at him. "is everything allright?

"You live alone."

A nod from the blonde. _Affirmative. _

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't have much of that." Naruto laughed and walked in, settling on the couch in front of Sasuke, crossing legs. "My job keeps me busy."

"How busy?"

Naruto looked at him with a strange expression. "You ask very personal questions."

"Since I now live here… I think I have the right to know…"

Naruto laughed, cheeky bastard was playing him from the beginning.

"I'll be home more often now that you're around." He winked at Sauske pointedly. Trying to lighten the mood and…

"Don't change the subject."

Naruto sighed in defeat. There was no way of getting around this except to pointedly ignore him. He stood. "Ill make us something to eat and tehn to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sasuke wanted to protest, but realized that it might not have been a good idea. Naruto usually just said things outright, if he avoided the question, it must have been an especially touchy subject. He would relent, for now.

They ate in silence, each lost in thought about the other. Naruto didn't feel like cooking, and Sasuke didn't know how, so the blonde pulled out two bowls of instant ramen and here they sat, slurping down the noodles lost in thought.

Then it was time for bed. Sasuke followed Naruto into a room, as asked. And stood within a very cosy like place.

"I haven't yet furnished yours…mostly because I want you to do that yourself…and I haven't got the time so… you can take my bed tonight, Ill take the couch."

Sasuke nodded, not really paying attention, taking in the large, four poster bed, the shelves, the huge, squashy pillows strewn about in the corners. Overall, the room was very exotic, it reminded Sasuke of India, the colors, mostly gold's and reds, strengthened that notion.

He walked over to the bed and sat. It was comfortable, but not overly fluffy, he liked that. He ran his finger over the maroon covers, they had a strange golden design on them. They looked warm and comforting.

Overall, he decided, this was the only piece of furniture (apart from the drawers) that was used in the house.

He only registered Naruto when he came out of the opposite door. He knew straight away that he had taken a shower. The mop of blonde locks was drooping water, and steam followed Naruto into the bedroom. Many things caught his attention then.

The fact that Naruto was very much naked, save for the towel that rode low on his hips. The fact that he was so incredibly muscular, rivulets of water mapping his rippling muscles as he walked around. His glowing skin, from the drying, looked good enough to eat.

Sauske sat in stunned silence.

Naruto turned to him, "Im sorry to still be here, I needed to take a shower and well, the other bathroom has none of my stuff so Ill be out in a flash…"he laughed.

"Stay."

The laughter died down. Naruto's eyes were darker now than before, a result of the shower and something else…

He watched the large body make its way to him and got up slowly, waiting to see what would come of it.

Naruto threw off a part of the covers and looked at Sasuke making his intention clear.

Sasuke slid in between the sheets, he had removed all clothing previously, leaving him only in his pajama pants, which Naruto laid out before he went to take a bath.

He watched Naruto get in and slide beside him, covering them both with the velvety material.

"you should get some sleep kit." He mumbled against his hair, shifting around to get more comfortable. But Sasuke was already out, falling asleep to the scent of spices and musk… feeling safe for the first time in years.

**AN: AND? I just kept writing LOLOL hope you guys like…. Reviews much appreciated! :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: YOSH! IM back with another chappie! Enjoy my dears… and let me know what you think! **

He woke up alone, covered completely by warmth. He smiled slightly, still only half asleep before he realized how ridiculous he was being.

The hospital beds were comfortable, but nowhere near this warm. Sasuke decided he missed being so very warm, never having much of it to begin with. He stretched lazily, not wanting to get out just yet. In fact, he decided that he wanted to stay there forever, yes, that would do well.

He knew that Naruto had gotten up quite some time before he did, because the bed was cold on the other side. He inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of Naruto. It was everywhere around him, which was obvious since it was his room still… he would miss the smell when he moved to his room.

His room…

The very idea of that sounded comical to him… and he realized that it wouldn't smell as nice…

Speaking of smell, however… there was the most delicious scent wafting into the bedroom which, he now noticed had its doors wide open. Sasuke had figured Naruto needed to get to work, which was why he wasn't with him now sleeping. He realized that the blonde was in fact making breakfast. He purred as the scent intensified… deciding to go hunting.

XXxxXX

Naruto woke up with a slight shudder, tingling in his limbs alarming him a bit. He didn't know what was going on, and quite frankly, wasn't used to waking up with someone beside him… Someone who's ass was right on his swollen dick.

It didn't take too long for him to figure out what had happened. He brought the covers up a bit, and peeked inside. Sure enough, there was his straining erection, happily half-sandwiched between Sasuke's ass cheeks. He cursed himself for nor remembering to wear anything to bed. After the shower, when Sasuke asked him to stay, he had gotten in without a second thought, forgetting that sleeping naked was fine when he was alone, not with company.

Well… he'd never forget that lesson again… His pajama bottoms were black silk. He had bought them once because he felt like he should have something like that on hand. They were a bit loose on the kit, but silk had a tendency to stick close to skin, and now here was Sasuke's, clad in it, rendering it almost completely useless against his erection.

He hissed as Sasuke moved in his sleep, unconsciously massaging him further. He clenched his teeth as he moved slightly away from him, feeling himself ready to blow. Frozen in place, he took deep breaths, trying to steady his racing mind and painfully pulsing dick.

He couldn't ponder the awkward situation for too long, afraid that his squirming might wake up said ass, and he quickly made his way out of the warmth he so desperately wanted to stay in.

One last look at Sasuke had him stop in his tracks. The bed was large for even himself, he knew, but kit was curled up in a fetal position right in the middle, somehow… it made him look even smaller, his curtain of black hair fanning across the pillows and covering most of his face.

He supposed Sasuke looked unkept. The hospitals job wasn't to pamper its patients. He knew that something had to be done about his look. Clothes, accessories, he needed all that set up today. He added a trip to the hairdressers as a mental tag on.

After a quick (very cold) shower, Naruto emerged somewhat more composed. Moving right along to dress quickly and make them something to eat.

That was where he was now, happily flipping pancakes and congratulating himself in a uberly manly voice when he got it right. A song on the radio was playing some upbeat pop and Naruto unconsciously started to choreograph his moves to fit the beat. Which is why, he supposed he looked like a complete tool when he realized he was being watched.

He turned his head slightly, waiting for the side to turn a golden brown colour before flipping.

"Morning"

Sasuke opted out of saying anything as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

He was leaning on the side of the entrance, one arm on his hip, another resting on his head, absently scratching his ear.

"help yourself to some coffee" Naruto nudged his head in the direction of the counter, where a cylinder shaped glass was standing, filled with black liquid.

"Isnt this supposed to be done by brewing?" Sasuke pointed out as he approached the table, looking at the glass suspiciously.

"The French do it this way… its called, uncreatively might I add, the French press…"

"So…"

"So" Naruto stopped flipping and, putting the heated pan aside, walked up behind Sasuke. "You take this," he took ahold of the metal bar that was sticking out of the lid and pressed. "you press down to strain away the dregs, and et voila! You got yourself strong, fresh coffee…what?" He looked at Sasuke as the latter threw him an amused look. "I like my morning coffee strong!"

"Did I say anything?"

"You implied it."

"You have no way of knowing that."

"I know."

"too cocky you are…"

That had Naruto flashing himself a mental image of the goings on of the early morning. He shook his head and smirked. "That I am…"

They ate in relative peace, the radio providing a soothing background to the silent kitchen. Sasuke had never eaten anything quite so delicious in his life. He had not many pleasant memories of before… and Naruto's pancakes were heavenly, light, fat and fluffy, they melted in te mouth, combined with maple syrup, Sasuke realizes that he didn't need anything to be happy ever again.

Naruto ate watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He saw that he was enjoying the food, which gladdened him, never having to cook for anyone but himself, he was glad he didn't disappoint.

Sasuke wolfed down his share quickly, licking at the fork to get the last of the syrup off. He smiled at how his minstrations lit up a little lamp inside him. He was like a child that needed caring for.

These thoughts were insane, Naruto wasn't much older than the kit, and here he was thinking of him as a kid… still.. he supposed that was all the fault of his profession, making him feel older than he actually was.

XXxxXX

Sasuke noticed Naruto watching him as he finished eating and grabbed for his coffee. The drink turned out to be delicious and indeed, it tasted much better than what he was used to.. which was not much to begin with.

"I stand corrected on this" the spoke as he took a sip and sighed in happiness, "you're right, this is delicious."

Naruto inclined his head in silent thanks as he too, took a large sip from his cup.

They smiled at each other, mood perfectly content. The morning started off good, quiet and unbusy, in other words, the complete opposite of what their day was going to be.

"we need stuff." Naruto finally piped in, humming in anticipation.

"stuff?" Sasuke sounded hesitant. Naruto didn't blame him, "stuff" was a very general term for what he had planned, but really? Was he supposed to explain in point form?

"Your stuff… Im not bothering with the list, suffice to say you need a lot.. and we're getting it all today."

He peeked at Sasuke's startled face.

"You cant keep using my stuff… it doesn't fit you, and besides, your room isn't complete… we need to take care of that."

Sasuke was about to protest, had opened his mouth to do just that in fact, when a loud booming at the door jostled him from what he was about to say.

Naruto took the opportunity to dip. He hurried towards the door, opening it wide and staring at the intruder.

She walked right past him and into the kitchen, cocking her hip and staring hard at Sasuke.

"WHAT are you doing out of bed?" She thundered, scaring the raven a bit.

Sasuke stiffened under the onslaught. She was short, and he supposed her temper didn't extend far beyond her actual height.

"Sakura…" Naruto whined behind her, following her in and standing beside Sasuke to face her.

"Im here to check on a patient who underwent a rather serious surgery not so long ago, or have you forgotten?" She pointed to Sasuke's still bandaged abdomen.

"Seriously!" she breathed fire on Naruto again. "I can't let you alone with him for twenty four hours without you screwing up majestically!"

Naruto was a bit taken with the anger she lavished him with. Then again…. "hey Sakura…" his voice changed from surprised to singsong as his evil smile returned.

Sauske watched the exchange with interest. He could tell that Naruto had something on her already. It was the look he received in the hospital when he learned he was drugged for two weeks.

"Does baa-chan know you're here…?" he asked sweetly, pinning her with an innocent expression when she stuttered.

"leave Tsunade out of this!"

"But does she….?" Naruto got up and lazily walked up to her, stalking around like a cat of prey claims its victim.

Sakura was shaking with rage. "he's my patient! I told Tsunade that you wouldn't be able to take good care of him! You're reckless!"

Naruto feinted hurt. "You wound me… Sakura-chan." He grabbed at his heart pouting. "Kit is perfectly fine, almost all healed and enjoying himself quite well ne?" He looked over to Sasuke, who nodded at Sakura confirming.

She was not pleased in the least. Naruto looked at his watch pointedly. "Looks like you're late for work my dear… should I arrange a cab to pick you up?"

Sakura turned from him, green eyes flashing alarmingly. She picked up Naruto's coffee cup and downed it in one go. Ignoring his whines of protest before she turned back to him smiling.

"No tanks, Ill walk." And with another wave at them, and a promise to return, she was gone.

"And I promise that by the time she does, im going to have new locks put in." Naruto muttered to himself more than to Sasuke.

"You gave her the key?" Sasuke asked him with wide eyes.

"Couldn't be helped… there was something… unimportant anyways… but yes, she never gave them back and I'm sure had I NOT opened the door to let her in, she would have done so herself."

Sasuke snorted. "that's suicidal."

Naruto agreed grimly.

"Allright then" the blonde looked at Sasuke with renewed vogor. "You go wash up and Ill do the dishes… were going out."

**AN: A normal morning if there ever was one! LOL reviews peeps! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Not much to say here… busy as f u c k….. so Ill let you enjoy ^_^ **

Sasuke walked into the shower and let the water just run over him. It had been too long since he enjoyed this pleasure. He sighed in contentment as the warm strands hit him gently. He couldn't turn the water onto the heat he really wanted because his stitches throbbed slightly still.

He hunted around for soap and shampoo and upon finding it, he proceeded to lather himself gently, wincing from time to time at a pull that his ministrations caused on the wound.

XXxxXX

Naruto got a text from Sakura almost as soon as he started to wash the dishes. There were few, so he didn't find it useful to turn on the machine. He had his cell beside him and visible at all times. So when the thing buzzed, all he had to do was glance over to see.

_Don't let him shower alone…stitches_

"fuck" he cursed to himself as he jumped around drying his hands on a towel and grabbing the cell as an afterthought.

He walked briskly into the bathroom, assaulted by the heavy steam that billowed out to greet him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok in there?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

Naruto walked right in and poked at the closed curtains to let Sasuke know he was there.

His head poked out, hair messy around his face. Eyes questioning.

"Turn around." Naruto instructed, already pulling the curtains back a bit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. Naruto felt like an idiot, but Sakura was right, there was no way he should have sent him in here alone.

"Your stitches are too fresh, you cant wash alone without risk of them splitting and besides…" he added when he saw the stifled amusement in the black eyes; "doctors orders.. I promise that when these heal all the way, you'll never have to deal with me here again."

Sasuke sighed deeply and closing his eyes, turned around slowly. "It's ok, my body is yours remember?"

Naruto's mind backtracked to the hospital room conversation he had had with him earlier.

"_I want not just your body…for this to work, you need to trust me completely, you need to listen, obey and give your life to me."_

Naruto bit his lower lip… right… he had said that…shit.

"Don't take everything I say seriously baka." He mumbled a she took the sponge and began to lather it absentmindedly.

"So what you said doesn't stand?" Sasuke questioned him, turning his face to him slightly.

"it does… but not the way you put it just now… I don't own you Sasuke… not like that."

"but you do… in a way."

Naruto though about this for a bit, putting the sponge to the pale shoulder as he begun scrubbing gently. There was some truth to this, Sasuke gave his word to obey, but what he wanted wasn't for the kit to think that he was some slave.

"you overthink things kit." He mumbled more to himself than to him, but his utterance was heard nonetheless. Sasuke cupped his hand and gathered some water in it, he than splashed it in the general direction of Naruto's face. The trick worked, as he heard sputtering behind him.

"Ass."

"why yes, that is a human body part."

Naruto inched his face to get a better look at Sasuke, he had his eyes closed and the long hair was plastered to his face, he looked contempt, not even noticing that Naruto was there, enjoying the scrub he was getting.

"You're such a cat."

"that has nothing to do with our last conversation… you had no good comeback." Sasuke noted in a slightly irritated voice, not bothering to open his eyes to glare. Naruto chuckled.

Things got quiet after that, Naruto concentrating on scrubbing Sasuke clean and Sasuke almost purring in enjoyment.

He had his hands out in front of him, spanned on the wall opposite, holding himself up a bit. Naruto watched the soap travel down the back and curve to fit his spine in rivulets. Sasuke was lean, sleek and just now, spread out before him as he was, completely unashamed.

Naruto felt himself grow hard again, and quickly looked away, trying his damnest to not think of the feastable morsel set out before him. He held the sponge steady and began to work on the legs, kneading the taut muscles and watching them ripple beneath the pale skin.

He had no idea what he was doing, finding himself treading small circles on his skin, knowing he was taking too long, but wanting to prolong the contact in any way. Shopping be damned, he could do that anyday.

He looked up from is crouching position, only to look right into Sasuke's eyes. The raven decided to look down just as he was looking up. Their eyes caught, held and Sasuke felt compelled to say something.

"Thank you for doing this for me… its not like you had to…" he trailed off, uncertain of what else he should say.

"its no problem kit," Naruto shrugged, glad to have something to concentrate on. He got up and slipped his arm around Sasuke, lathering his chest and running the sponge gently around the scar, which he could see from where he stood, avoiding looking further down.

Sasuke hissed quietly as he worked, and Naruto jumped a bit, taking his hand off quickly. Sasuke grabbed it and placed the soapy hand back on his skin.

"its ok.. I'm a big boy… it's just a bit sore, but that's understandable."

"I know but I don't like the idea of you hurting because of me."

Sasuke laughed at that, shaking his head. "Naruto, do you know how many times I've been hurt like this?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well… maybe not as badly as this but… trust me, badly enough to not be pleasant."

"I'm not arguing you here," Naruto nodded as he continued his tirade now to Sasuke's pectoral muscles and upper arms.

"And in all that time you're the only one who helped… you're the last person I'd ever say would hurt me…"

He trailed off the because he didn't know if he should continue. Naruto having finished his lather not took the showerhead and rinsed him off slowly, taking care to raise his arms a bit and washing underneath thoroughly.

"Stand still" he ordered as he stepped aside and opened the drawer that held shampoo.

"this sounds silly but, I there's three different ones in here… which one do you want? I have… orange, mint and… vanilla." He trailed off sounding stupid even to himself.

"Which one do you use?" Sasuke asked, turning his head in the direction naruto's voice was coming from.

"vanilla…"

"Ill have that…"

Naruto walked over, noticing that Sasuke was trying very hard to not look at him. He pooled a generous amount onto his hand and worked it into the thick hair. He realized right away that it was knotted, his fingers trailing in it getting stuck every once in a while. He tried to be gentle, working the knots out with his fingers gently, making sure not to pull hard. When he was satisfied with his work, he rinsed and repeated to lather again, now working in deeper and massaging Sasuke's scalp as well.

The kit for his part, mumbled something under his breath and Naruto looked over to see what was up. Sasuke was blushing slightly, eyes closed and the blonde was surprised that he would do so now, after him scrubbing every… well, _almost_ every part of him clean.

"Is everything ok?" he asked tentatively, unsure.

"Mhmmmmmm" Sasuke purred, still refusing to turn to him.

Naruto decided to let it go. Finishing to rinse him off, he turned the water off and grabbed for the towel that was hanging on beside the tub. "wrap this around" he instructed Sasuke and went out onto the hall to grab another towel with which to dry him with.

The cold air of the hall hit him pleasantly, dissipating some of the dizzy headiness he felt within the confines of Sasuke's presence.

He pulled at a green towel and with prize in hand, he marched back inside, scolding his dick and begging it to _"just please stay still."_

Sasuke was already out, towel wrapped low on his hips, looking in the mirror like he'd never done before. He realized with a start that he looked like shit… no, he always knew he looked like shit but damn… it was worse than he thought. Hi once muscular body was thin, his skin deathly pale and there were bags under his eyes. His hair was long, past his shoulders and his lips, although now a bit wet, were showing signs of being dry and cracked.

Her looked at Naruto, reentering the bathroom, carrying a fluffy looking green thing under his arm.

"I look like shit." He stated out loud.. to himself mostly, but also to Naruto.

The blonde chuckled and came up behind him, spreading the towel and beginning to rub him down gently… once again. Sasuke trailed him with his eyes in the mirror. The blonde didn't look at him once, keeping his eyes on his skin instead, working and kneading his arms and legs with a small smile on his face.

When he finished, he did glance quickly into the mirror, and since Sasuke was still staring, their eyes met again.

"You look fine.' Naruto mumbled to him, taking the towel and working it into his hair. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Don't bother Naru…"

They both stopped at his shortening, staring at each other in the mirror, Sasuke's eyes a bit wide. Naruto smiled.

"So you like vanilla?" Naruto teased him, his blue sparkling at him with devilish enjoyment.

Sasuke's white cheeks dusted a light pink again. "I like it…"

"Good, so do I."

XXxxXX

Sasuke couldn't get enough of the scent, when Naruto started massaging his scent into his head he almost swooned. It was like the blonde was putting a part of himself onto him… his essence… divine.

The pain in his side sharpened by a couple of degrees, and at least that kept him preoccupied while those slick hands were all over him. If that had not been the case, God knew what he might have done. It was certainly an erotic moment, and he was sure one he wouold keep revisiting in his dreams, hopefully without the knife-like jabs to his abdomen. It did afford however, the assurance of not doing or showing anything embarrassing to Naruto, a fact for which he was grateful.

Just now though, with the blonde drying his hair and staring in the mirror at him, he was at a loss of what to do. Never have those feelings surfaced for anyone before, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of them. Naruto was being friendly, helpful, brotherly… Hell, he had taken him in and he felt shamed because all he could think about was hot delectable he felt against his back as they slept, how extremely delicious his muscles looked as he worked on his hair, bunching and rippling beneath the velvety sheath and… he wouldn't think about anything more…. Seemed the pain wasn't helping as much as before.

Thus, he let himself be led to the adjoining room, where Naruto picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans for him. The pants needed to be belted, but the shirt, despite being naruto's wasn't as big as he thought it was going to be… he really needed to work on his physique… really.

Dressed, clean, and with a semi-hard on, he walked out of Naruto's…no _their_ home, ready to face the world, not as an animal… but as Sasuke Uzumaki.

**AN: OK! Tell me what Ya'll think? I have been getting quite the reviews for this… So I hope this means all is well! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The long awaited…duly noted -.- **

If he had only known what this slight shopping was supposed to be he would have never agreed to it.

Naruto seemed determined to enter every store they passed and buy something from it. His first stop however, was Rogers. Half an hour later he walked out with a cell. He had never owned one in his life, and Naruto promised to show him everything there was to know. He insisted that they have contact at all times.

When Sasuke asked why, Naruto mumbled something about dangerous jobs and became eerily quiet. But not for long, befoe ten minutes were up he was once again poking into stores and dragging Sasuke in with him. He even managed to bully the raven into getting a custom tailore suit, swearing up and down that occasions would occur when he'd least expect them to. "Just trust me on this" he said, and Sasuke could do little to argue with him on that.

It was the hairdressers next, where he was fawned over a busty blonde girl whom Naruto seemed to know by name. She clipped and cut away, Sasuke feeling a bit uncomfortable having so much of himself fluttering to the floor. She chatted away and Naruto chuckled and went right along with her, indulgent. Sasuke remained silent, opting to have the freedom of staring that the blondes reflection as much as he pleased. The hair shone in the sunlight flittering through the windows, it was fine as spun gold, moving with every slight gesture Naruto made. It wasn't too short, long enough to be spiky and shabby at the same time. And Naruto seemed to have a ton of it on his head. His hands twitched to touch it underneath the flimsy plastic covering.

He kept his eyes closed after that, only to be assailed by the rich deep voice instead. He cursed his luck. Unbelieving that one person should have such complete hold over him. And promised himself to work on it not being such an issue.

She did indeed do a good job, shortening Sasukes hair in the back and keeping it long in his bangs, his natural style bounced back at once.

Ino stared at what happened to her masterpiece and blinked at Naruto who looked first surprised and then started laughing. "Dude it's not funny!" She barked at him as she glared at the duck-butt hair Sasuke now sported.

"I didn't even manage to put gel through it and…this?" Sje waved her hand for point while Naruto sat down laughing.

Sauske looked at them both as if they lost their marbles. "What's wrong with this?" he asked pointing to his head, he thought it was an improvement over hwat had been there earlier.

"Well not that it looks bad… but I've never seen hair _do_ that before…" Ino trailed off, not wanting to say something to upset him.

"It actually suits him well though." Naruto managed finally, c oming up beside her , leaning an arm on her shoulder and cocking his head to the side. Ino followed.

It was Sasuke's turn to glare art them. "When you've finished ogling." He mumbled and got up, allowing for the remaints of his hair to fall away. "Ill be done here" he looked at Ino pointedly.

She nodded, "not much left for me to do anyways, that looks good."

XXxxXX

They made their way further downtown, and ended up at Naruto's family doctor. He checked Sauske out. Took blood tests, weighed and measured him.

"Plenty of exercise and healthy food." He nodded to himself; "_after_ he heals" he added for good measure. "And a trip to the dentist I'd say."

That had earned Sasuke a walk across the street and up into another disgustedly bland building. They walked in together, the receptionist greeting Naruto cheerily and inquiring about Sasuke. Naruto filled in the necessary information, adding him to his plan, and continued to chat away as if nothing had happened.

Something did though, Sasuke was quite aware of this from the very beginning. Wherever they went, Naruto took note to add Sasuke onto his files, cards, plans and to introduce him to the people he knew. He ghad managed to implant Sauske into a society he had been far from welcomed in within a couple of hours.

Just thinking about the enormous amount of money Naruto had spent on him had him bristling in distaste. He hated… no, absolutely LOATHED being in anyones debt. And here he was immersed in so much of it that he now considered their contract a lifetime offer. No matter what Naruto asked him to do would never ive up to the amount of money wasted in that one day.

They walked out into the bright sunlight, the distaste of the dental tools still in his mouth. Sasuke blinked back the sudden onslaught and was immediately pulled into a store that conveniently sold sunglasses. He rolled his eyes at Narutos happy grin, wondering what on earth contributed to the happiness. Surely, _surely_ it had nothing to do with him… he was a burden.

They stopped for lunch in a small but homely cafeteria. Naruto chose the high seats that all faced the window looking out onto the street outside. They looked at people rushing past or jjust enjoying the day, and Sauske chanced a sideways glance in the blonde's direction.

Naruto had on a happy smile of contentment. He wasn't looking at Sasuke, busy it seemed, in filing away something in his head. Sasuke interrupted.

"Thank you for all this." He managed lamely, after considering a multitude of things to say, he couldn't find anything more suitable than that.

Naruto regarded him then, blue sparkling with happy mirth. "It's no problem at all kit… I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a long time…never, actually."

Black eyebows shot up in surprise. "What part of this." Sasuke pointed out the over twenty bags of clothing, shoes and accessories stuffed inside. "did you precisely enjoy? Apart from the immense medical bills you paid, to the excessive amount of stuff you bought me?" He asked incredulous.

Naruto's smile wavered. "Do you not ilke them?" He aasked slowly, hurt not evident but under the surface.

Sauske hurried to correct himself. "I..I did… I like everything here… it's all wonderful but…"

"But what?"

"Isn't this all a bit too much for someone like me?" Sasuke finally bit out.

"explain."

"I could never pay you back for all this, and then… Naruto… I'm a nobody." Sauske finally pushed out what was bubbling under the surface the entire day.

"What use could I possibly have with all this when my life is nonexistent?" He hurried on, afraid that if he stopped he would never finish.

"I am trash you picked up and decided to wash up and dress, but underneath it all, I'm still a nobody!"

Their food arrived then, dainty sandwiches on porcelain platters, filled with exotic cheeses and spinach, figs, thin pieces of beef sewed in honey lemon sauce and toadd to that, on small separate plates, round brown balls covered in coconut shavings.

Naruto pointed at them known, "I took the liberty of ordering our dessert." He smiled warmly at Sasuke, who was still flustered and by now, also quite a bit pissed off. "They're rum balls, my favorite here, I've never encountered better."

"Did you not hear me? Sasuke hissed at him, ignoring the pleasantries.

"I did" Naruto shrugged, turning to his food and beginning to enjoy his meal. He licked the fork clean and brought it up to the sunlight to stare at. "but I'm not going to argue an invalid point."

"How's this (here he pointed to the bags and himself) an invalid point?"

"because we agreed to the terms already."

"we did no such thing!"

"You agreed to be mine…in a way; (Naruto raised his hand to silence Sasuke's rising counter argument) and you agreed."

"I did, but not to all this excessive pomp!" Sauske was exhasperated by the thickheadedness of the blonde. "I don't need all this!" he managaed. "I don't deserve this…" he finished quietly.

"So now this becomes you problem doesn't it?" Naruto asked. "It's up to you to realize your worth and acknowledge it, there's little I can do in that department."

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. He just shook his head and poked at his cooling food.

"I don't understand you, you know that?

"you made that quite clear, yes."

Sasuke chuckled. "Is there anything more that you plan to throw at me that I _might_ want to now before it happens?

"Oh yes actually now that you mention it…" Naruto scratched his chin. "You're enrolled at the University."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?"

**AN: OK…. As promised, a nice chappie to make up for the looong lapse in updates… with a sweet cliffie to match! ;) Actually, I've been dead busy, teste, exams and term papers have been horrible to me this past month… but expect updates to pick up once again come January ok? Love that you guys follow me and support! That's something I really value and appreciate! Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Im back! LOL WOW it felt like in forever! But hey, at least now you can be sure to get your updates :D A shoutout to everyone for the New Years…. And something I might mention…. There's rumors that they're deleting accounts for content… NOW… I don't believe this, but should I disappear off here don't worry (those that might) Ill reupload everything on livejournal :D but not until they kick me off this website…. (that is if the stories are legit) CHEERS! **

**THE SONG OF THE DAY: "Back on my Feet" By: Boom Boom Satellites :D **

"That I'm WHAT?" Sasuke stuttered. His eyes bulging form his sockets. This he was not ready for in the least… He could understand the pomp, the excess… But to be thrown out there like that so soon…so soon after becoming human was unbearable.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He hissed when he realized that his outburst turned a few heads. He looked around to check. Sure enough, a few people were giving him side glares.

Naruto looked amused as he contentedly munched on his sandwich. He looked at Sasuke turning around and smiled before swallowing. "What's the problem?"

Sasuke wanted to punch him.

"Is this explicit torture a part of the test youre running?" He bit out, hunger forgotten.

It was Naruto's turn to look surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Isnt this all a bit too fast?" Sasuke needed Naruto to understand… He had to make his point quite clear and if possible, unbeatable.

"I just moved in with you… it's too fast." That sounded lame even to him but the painful truth was that it was exactly what he felt. He'd never admit to Naruto but he was scared of facing a mass of rich kids that would think that he was one of them when he was anything but…_well… at least not anymore._

"It's like taking off a bandaid" Naruto was now dramatically waving a toothpick about. "The faster you do it the less it hurts."

Sasuke snorted and picked up his rumball. "Is that your theory with everything in life?" He had suddenly a visual flash of Naruto coming out of the bathroom, wet and half naked, the steam billowing out after him… Naruto gently cleansing his arms, Naruto's hands in his hair… the slow massage, the heady musky scent… Sasuke promptly shook his head to clear his mind and bit into the rumball. If this engagement was meant to work he had to keep sexuality out of it. _But those hands…_

"Enjoying yourself?" Naruto's voice cut through his imaginings like a knife through butter. He nearly jumped in his chair, so startled was he.

"This is delicious" he pointed to the ball stupidly, but congratulating himself on the seamless timing of placing the blame on the cake instead of his horny mind.

Naruto laughed out loud. "That's why I think you're ready to go in all at once…"

"Why?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. He was still pissed but the confection took the edge off his anger and those images made it impossible to stay mad at the blonde for long. Besides, there were crumbs on Naruto's chin from the sandwitch and it was irresistible not to….

Sasuke reached out and brushed off the crumbs with his thumb; stilling the chuckle that Naruto was still producing. The blue immediately dropped to a shade darker, and Naruto looked at him with questioning deep periwinkle pools.

Sasuke mumbled something about "crumbs" and concentrated hard on finishing up his meal. The food was really good and Naruto got eerily silent after that. When Sasuke looked up again, he found the blonde still staring at him.

"What?" It was a lame question, but he had nothing better at the time. Those eyes robbed him of the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Am I allowed to at least know what I'm taking? He asked to brake the silence.

"First year is just basic…a bit of everything… you choose your direction in year two."

"Oh…and when do I start?"

"Next week."

There was nothing to say to that. Sasuke nodded and listened diligently to where he was to go, pick up his card, and that his timetable would be coming in within the day.

"For now." Naruto looked outside, continuing. "We gotta get home to get your stuff in order. And a week should see you nicely settled in."

They made their way home in relative ease. Naruto chattering lightly about University life and complaining about the workload when Sauske decided he might as well ask.

"What about your job… what do you do there?"

"Im a detective…working tirelessly to save all humankind from the evils and hopelessness that gangs, killers, rapists and the like befoul our wonderful city with!" Naruto replied cheerily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the toothy grin he received. "I mean, what got you motivated to do what you do?"

They were in the hallway now, Naruto taking out his keys and letting Sasuke in before stepping in and turning the lights on. "I was homeless too… at one point… had no Mom or Dad… they were killed by a gang. I had to live in an orphanage and no one wanted to have anything to do with me." He shrugged "I guess news of how my folks died traveled fast." He looked at Sasuke who was studying him with an expressionless face. "I didn't know what a home was until I landed in the hospital with some serious injuries. Much like yourself now but a bit younger, and of course, there wasn't much they could do for me since I was homeless. Tsunade helped me out, took me under her wing and gave me a home I never though could exist…and Jiraiya too…" he broke off then… scratching his head.

Sasuke nodded. He understood now. Well, not everything, but enough to keep him satisfied for now. Naruto was once where he found himself now.

He walked into the living room and Naruto followed. Here they dumped the purchases and Naruto walked Sasuke through operating his cell. Adding his number to speed dial right away.

Naruto's phone rang then, and he nonchalantly pulled it out and started talking.

Sasuke felt as if he were intruding on Narutos privacy. He headed off to the bathroom and beelined for the mirror. The face that stared back at him was barely recognizable. Here was a person who looked well bred, intelligent and cared for.

But then why did his chest constrict with every breath he took? Just the thought of owing so much to one person filled him with a mixture of nervous spasms and anger, and an underlying feeling of gratitude…and anger at that gratitude… "I'm a mess" he murmured to himself, slowly trailing his fingers over his reflection.

"You look exceptional." Naruto's voice filtered in, and Sasuke peeked behind him through the mirror to see Naruto leaning on the doorframe. He came closer and Sasuke's eyes snapped back to his reflection, and now also Naruto's visible as it was in the close proximity.

The blonde reached right over him to pick up a small bottle of pills that stood on the counter.

The bronzed body pressed against the raven's back hard, crushing him and his painfully growing erection into the counter. He leaned forward with the blonde, not knowing what else to do to make this as inawkwardly as humanely possible. His eyes flicked to the blue and he noticed that Naruto looked quickly away then. Meaning that he had seen his reaction. He didn't give himself away otherwise. But tipped the pill back and stepped back and out of sight.

Sasuke heard the rumbling in the kitchen. Naruto grabbing something to was the pill down with. A quick scan showed him that the pills were antidepressants.

He scowled at this, because Naruto always seemed like such a positive ball of energy. He would closely monitor what went on with this. He had a feeling that Naruto wasn't supposed to be taking them… but then again, it wasn't his business was it?

He stepped back into the kitchen and perched on the side of the bar. Naruto placed a steaming cup of spiced tea in front of him and proceeded to put away the dishes as Sasuke sipped the pleasantly heady elixir.

"That was the furniture calling… I though they could deliver your furnishings today but it turns out we need to wait 2… so sorry but you'll be sharing until then…unless you want me to take the couch?"

"No no… I don't mind this…' Sauske drowned his weak mumblings out with the mug…as well as his small smile.

Confused he might be, but he loved the idea of sleeping in Naruto's bed. Just the scent alone crazed him… he had two days to enjoy it.

**AN: OKI! I know… not too long but hey…. Theres gonna be more updates so that should make up for the length… also… All my works are unbeta'd so do forgive spelling mistakes.. I literally post after I write :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: OKEYYYYYYY Heres chappie 11! I got some really awesome reviews from you peeps! I just want to say thank you ^.^ That's what makes my day… Really, although I usually don't answer its because Im super busy… but let me tell you, when I read them I get a tiny ball of happiness in my belly… that's right ;) You guys do that to me…. :D**

**Also, Again.. I don't do beta... therefore there will be spelling mistakes… nothing I can do… and keep in mind spellcheck is retarded :P **

**Song: "Something to Believe in" – Parachute**

Sasuke was staring out the window, watching the sun go down on the city. He was surprised how beautiful it all really was. He had never seen any of that when he lived on the streets… now… now he felt almost alive. He was still sipping his tea, leaning his forehead on the glass, he followed the tiny ant-like cars with his eyes.

Naruto exclaimed that he needed a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing in there, sure as hell not showering. There was a ringing silence but really, he couldn't follow the blonde around like a puppy. He forced himself to stay put and not interfere.

He pulled out the cell from his pocket, it gleamed in the last rays of the sun. Brand new and he supposed, top of the line quality, he used his finger to slide it open and stared into the screen. Naruto had taught him how to use all the options, download apps and access the internet. But the first thing Sasuke did was open the camera and snap a picture of Naruto.

He didn't like them, he said, and turned his head down making sure his hair his his face. Sasuke decided that Naruto might have as well become a model. The picture was exquisite in his opinion, the golden hair filtered by the sun, and Naruto's mock angry eyes peeking out from behind, the blue vibrant against the gold.

He decided he loved the camera.

As soon as he snapped it he put it as his wallpaper. Naruto probably thought he had deleted it.

He looked at it now, and wondering what the hell that man was doing in the bathroom for so long. He looked back to the coffee table, there lay his new laptop. He already knew how to do most basic functions on it, and he cared little to learn the rest of the mechanical data that Naruto had down pat so well. Not that he'd be using much of it.

The sun had s3et now completely, and Sasuke noted the room had fallen into darkness. He made his way over to the switch and clicked it on. Still no sound from the bathroom.

He sat back down on the couch and placed his cup before him. What to do when one didn't want to look too nosy? Not that he was… usually, but the pills he had seen Naruto down were on his mind still.

He sighed and made to get up again, and that's when his sided split into moderate pain.

It was a first for Sasuke… to be happy that he had a killing pain just to have an excuse to go into the bathroom and see what was going on.

He stumbled a bit, and legitimately cursed in pain, the sudden spasm had his muscles pulling where they shouldn't. Nevertheless, he made it and lightly rapped on the door. It opened almost instantly to reveal a sober looking blonde, eyes a bit too wide for Sasuke's liking but overall looking quite nonchalant and overly innocent… too innocent.

"You ok?" it came out in a breathy whisper, and Naruto quickly coughed to get his voice back to normal.

"It hurts" Sasuke mumbled and winced as Naruto's hand flew to his side and pulled at his shirt to reveal pale skin. The stitches held, but they were a bit red again.

"Come on" Naruto gently prodded him to sit on the toilet and pulled his shirt up again. Sasuke followed quietly, scanning the area quickly for signs of anything abnormal or _anything _that might give him a clue as to what the blonde was doing previously.

Nothing… except a very mild and jumpy Naruto.

He watched the hulking body bend over underneath the sink and fish out a tube of salve, proceeded by some painkillers.

"You forgot to take those with you today… no wonder it hurts." He was so close to Sasuke's side that his breath shimmied on his skin. Just that alone gave him goosebumps which in turn sent yet another spike of pain to his side.

"calm down ok?" Naruto looked up at him, to check if he was fine.

"I can do this myself." Sasuke protested, only to be stopped by a death-glare.

"the hell you will," Naruto mumbled. "You're not twisting yourself into a pretzel just to get that shit on and cause more damage."

"Its up front Naruto, I can easily apply it."

"Nonetheless, Sakura will have my skin if you get more injuries than you came home with. So stay still kit!"

Sasuke sat as still as a board after that, showing Naruto the distaste for the nickname without saying anything at all. Naruto smiled gently at the stubbornness and proceeded to apply the clear gel.

Sasuke twitched a bit, as the cold paste was gently applied by cool fingers, but Naruto took great measure to do it slowly and his touch was feather light.

"There…" he finished when he placed a bandage on his handiwork. "Should be ok… don't shower tonight ok? I'd rather not irritate it more."

"Its really up to you isn't it?" Sasuke said. He didn't mean to sound crabby, just that he couldn't shower without his help, which Naruto knew and understood. He nodded. "Now take these." He plopped two small white pills into Sasuke's hand and was about to straighten up to get him a cup of water when Sasuke dropped one. They both bent to pick it up, Sasuke stopping halfway because of his side and Naruto coming up quickly with the retrieved pill.

They found themselves nose to nose, much too close for comfort when both were on full alert and couldn't get around to either pretending nothing happened or ignoring it.

But not one of them moved. Naruto breathed heavily as his eyes flicked to Sasuke' slips, he licked his own and breathed in, steeling himself against temptation. Sasuke was much the same way, looking at Naruto wetting his lips with a tip of a pink tongue gave him the want to cross that inch and catch that fleeing creature and pull more of it out to nibble on. He was instantly ashamed, realizing that instead of being grateful he was being horny. He looked away first, trying to hide the small blush.

Naruto didn't miss is, and pressed the small pill he still had in his hand into Sasuke's lips. The startled raven opened his mouth just a fracture and Naruto used the pad of his thumb to press in. he pulled back, gently grazing his lower lip with his retreating thumb, and getting up quickly to cover the shame of coming onto someone whom he was trying to help.

"Ill be back with something to wash this down with." He rasped out, his voice a bit husky, and not bothering to change it, he bolted for the door and into the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a glass of juice.

Sasuke took it without meeting his eyes, and mumbled a small "thank you." Naruto nodded and walked out.

The ring on the door came unexpectedly…

xXx

Naruto was really surprised as to whom it might be. He didn't call Sakura, and hoped she didn't decide to again check up on him and Sasuke. His experiences in the toilet, both before and after Sasuke had been in there, left him in no state to listen to her yammering and complaining. Honestly, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hibernate… but since that was beyond him capacities, he'd settle for crawling into bed and falling blessedly into a dreamless sleep.

As he walked towards the hated door he reviewed the evening. Everything was fine and dandy until he decided to barricade himself in the bathroom and well… there was no other way to look at it…

After he blocked the space between floor and door he let himself sit down and fantasize about Sasuke… about Sasuke kissing him, touching him.. riding him… being ridden and then… and then the obvious happened, with Naruto biting on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming during one of the most intense orgasms he had in a loooong time… for shame.

He could still taste the blood, and _then_; to add insult to injury, he had shamelessly felt the man up, much to his obvious displeasure. Because Naruto had seen him shake and twitch. And _then_… he had touched his lips…

He got himself out of there before he could come again…

So he was quite pissed off when he rammed the door open, hip cocked and ready to send whomever was standing at his doorstep back under the fucking rock they crawled under form.

His brown shot up when he saw who it was. "S…Sai."

The brunette was standing there, looking calm and composed as always, fake smile plastered sternly in place. "How are you Naruto?"

"Well… busy actually…" he bent back to check on the bathroom, the door of which was slightly ajar. He could see Sasuke still sitting there, probably waiting for the pill to take effect.

"Something you need?" he asked, in an overly cheery voice, smiling.

"Just wanted to talk… hang out…I though we could…" Sai's voice died off when Sasuke stepped into the hall and came around Naruto, still shirtless, still looking highly edible, and holding the empty juice cup.

Naruto knew exactly what the man wanted…. Behind that proper, smiling face was a wild beast… a wild horny beast that needed to be let out and worked up once in a while… Naruto made the mistake of doing just that not too long ago… and now, here the beast was… practically begging to be let out again.

Naruto was happy to realize that any remaint of a hard on happily shriveled up at the mere thought of touching Sai again…

"Should I make myself scarce?" Sasuke asked him, completely ignoring Sai, whose eyes flickered once to Sasuke and back to Naruto.

"Give us a minute will you?" Naruto looked apologetic. "This wont take long."

Sasuke nodded and retreated quietly into the bedroom. Sai watched him go.

"Should I even ask?" he questioned pleasantly.

"No." Naruto's answer came out harsher than he intended it to. "…I mean… he's a…a friend."

"With stitch marks on his side?" Sai looked dissatisfied. "Naruto… who is he?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation… This was like a bad romance movie, overloaded with cheesy clichés and stupid lines… one of which he used now… "Sai, what we had, it was a one time thing ok? It probably wont ever happen again and… shit, I don't know how to be good at stuff like this." The blonde ran his hand through his hair. "Forget this ever happened." He gestured between the two of them.

Sai smield warmly and nodded. "You take a runt off the streets, dress him, feed him, and you throw away everything else?"

That was fast in coming. Naruto was quick to react, slamming Sai into the wall buy the door. "How do you know and what the_ fuck_ do you care where he came from?" he hissed

"I'm your friend, Naruto… even if you don't want to believe it, that kid will be trouble. You cant pick up trash and expect to fix it like its new."

"One more word Sai… one more word and you'll be leaving this building on a stretcher."

"You think no one notices? Naruto, they all do… within one day he got everything from you… and you think people wont see that and think its strange that you did? You want to throw your reputation out for that… what can he possibly offer you in return that might replace what you might lose… your career is at stake here…"

Naruto cut him off with a fist to the mouth. Sai sprawled on the floor, hittng the ground hard with a grunt. He glared up at the blonde with a smiling expression.

"And you princess… you got nothing and hate it don't you…?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"You wanted to come in here and hoped to get fucked into oblivion again didn't you… liked the way it felt, I daresay? Because that's what it sounded when you were wailing my name… for the first and last time… and least in my presence." Naruto looked down at him as Sai got up. Something flashed in those eyes, something akin to hate.

He used the forbidden card, he knew it… but everything Sai said was true.. so much that he wanted to retaliate with something to shut the prick up with.

It worked, Sai got up quickly and left without a word and Naruto slammed the door hard for good measure.

He sighed in relief by the door. He hoped Sasuke hadn't heard that… he turned around, wanting to just make it to his sheets, and was met with a pair of furious black eyes.

**AN: OKAY…. That's a wee longer than usual… truthfully I feel like shit for not updating more… hope this evens out the odds? ^.^' **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OKI! Chappie 12! I'm awesome! Lol jkz jkz… ok… tell me what you peeps think.. I thought they needed some serious drama… so et voila! **

**SONG: Enigma: "seven lives" **

He didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't. Furious at himself for seeing the anger in Sasuke's eyes. He bent his head as he walked by him. He absolutely couldn't face those eyes. That one look had him sweating.

He didn't know why, after all, it wasn't like he said anything that Sai spewed out; but the fact that Sasuke was with him spoke for itself. He didn't let the raven see his face as he walked by him, making sure not to even so much as brush up against him.

He could _feel_ Sasuke's gaze boring into him. But he wasn't ready to answer this, he knew very well what a painful subject this was, and he didn't know what he'd do if he saw the pain that he couldn't fix.

So he slipped into his room and not being able to close the door, he flipped heavily onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arms. He sighed heavily, what to do about this? Sasuke would always feel indebted, this he knew because the raven had told him; but he managed to somehow swim to safe ground. Now he was back to square one, unsure and utterly at a loss on how to fix what the fucktard broke.

He couldn't feel movement outside; that perked his interest. Sasuke should at least be rustling around somewhere in the living room. Rising, he almost tiptoed to the door, mentally kicking himself for scurrying around his own house like a rat… No... _their _house.

He peeked outside, it was dark and he couldn't see much besides Sasuke's silhouette. He was leaning against the door and he could see by the heaving shoulders that he was crying. Trying to suppress any sound form coming out.

Naruto's first physical response was to go to him; he yearned to pull him in and whisper that it was going to be allright. But was it going to be? He had a feeling that that wasn't what bothered Sasuke. It was the feeling of utter helplessness. He had felt it too, and yet, he didn't know how to connect with the raven enough to ease him.

Leaving him out there alone though, it was cruel, not to come to him; but it was even crueler to pity him. So what to do?

He stood behind the door separating them, torn inside, he raised his hand to his face to realize it was shuddering. He'd fucking beat Sai to a bloody pulp next time he saw him.

He peeked out again, Sasuke had slid to the floor, no longer heaving, he sat there with his fists in his hair, curled like a scorned little boy.

He went to him then, crouching right in front of him. Sasuke didn't bother looking his way, he was looking to the side, out through the window. In the semi darkness he saw the remains of dried tears, the tears he didn't wipe off. When the tiny hiccup came, his heart nearly melted into two.

He realized then that technically, Sasuke was a little boy; as was he, except that he couldn't think in those terms, if he did, he'd be dead.

But there was still a chance for Sasuke, that's why he did all this didn't he? He saw him and those eyes did something to him.. maybe he saw a bit of himself in them, but the situation was too ironically similar. He couldn't _not_ help him… Just much as he couldn't _not _eat to live.

His hand traveled to his side quickly, knowing how painful hiccups were on wounds.

Sasuke moved then, taking his hand and firmly moving it aside.

Naruto nodded, understanding the silent rejection. He didn't move though, as still as a statue, he stayed by him. He was worried about the cut, the position Sasuke was in didn't leave much comfort in the area, but he didn't want to push.

He finally reached out again, taking in between his fingers a strand on Sasuke's hair and tucking it behind his ear. The raven didn't blink, no acknowledgement was given.

So he was allowed this much… that didn't bother him at all, better that than nothing. He continued to stroke the tiny strand of hair, and Sasuke continued to ignore him.

He felt emboldened, once again, and trailed his digits to the nape of the ivory neck. The raven snapped then viciously striking out at the hand. He meant to do more, Naruto saw, but he hissed in pain instead, grabbing his side and slumping to the side. He growled when Naruto tried to grab him, and twisted out of the way, falling with a pained moan.

Then, just for a second, Sasuke reminded him of a wounded feline… A furious wounded feline.

Naruto was up now, looking at Sasuke with scared eyes, how was this possible? It looked like Sasuke was having some sort of emotional breakdown. The raven was shuddering visibly now, but it was his whole body, and still the firey eyes never left him. He saw the desperation there… Sasuke needed help, but it was more painful to ask then not, his pride was shredded as was, and just when he managed to calm down, it was thrown up into his face again. And he was lost… he needed support, but was fighting the feeling with his entire being. And the anger wasn't meant at him… just that the pain was still too large, too raw and Sasuke _needed _an outlet…

So Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind… unplanned, unthought through… he just needed to have this stop… and so he did… by force.

He was on the raven in a flash, pinning him to the ground and coiling his arms around him. Sasuke tried to buck him off and failed, growling, he rammed his elbow into Naruto's side. The blonde grunted, and closed his eyes; but held on all the same. Sasuke was wild now, flailing arms and legs were everywhere, and through that storm he held on all the same, praying in his mind that this was a short relapse only.

It was, because soon, Sasuke went limp underneath him, coming off his high into only an occasional shudder.

Naruto was hesitant to let go. He was worried when he did so, that Sasuke would go on another rampage and seriously hurt himself.

His side hurt as hell, but he ignored it and raised himself slightly, testing the waters for another wave. It never came, the raven had his eyes closed tightly, as if he were afraid to look around him.

The blonde took that as his cue to jump to his feet and gently albeit quickly pick up Sasuke. The body in his arms lay limp, obviously in a state of shock.

Naruto didn't wait to see, he marched over to the bedroom and laid him out on the soft mattress. Sasuke instinctively curled up on his side, face hidden by the curtain of dark hair.

The blonde kneeled beside him, leaning his arms wide on the bed, trying to study his face through the hair. He didn't want to touch and really, he wanted to make Sasuke something hot and heady to drink… something soothing, but he was more afraid to leave him alone just now.

_Fuck. _

He decided to lay down beside him. Study him for a while and when he fell asleep, he'd go make something. He was so very tired now, and here was the kit to take care of; he didn't know why, but the thought of caring for Sasuke brought a smile to his face. Inappropriate as the situation was.

He laid himself on his side, ignoring the throbbing in his side and propped his hand up to study the raven, who was turned from him.

He didn't know how long he lay like that, with Sasuke's unmoving form, but the next thing he knew, he was still on his side, with a large heavy body plastered to his chest, his arm around the thin form protectively. One of Sasuke's long, slender legs was comfortably entwined with his… he was dead asleep.

Naruto raised his arm and pulled back the black mane of hair to closer study his face. Sasuke looked at rest, although from tie to time his brows would riffle a bit. Naruto ran his thumb over one at such a moment, Sasuke seemed to relax visibly right away, burrowing further into his chest.

There was nothing for it; Naruto reluctantly untwined himself from the too comfortable position and noted the moan Sasuke gave at the loss of heat. He sat on the edge of his bed now, and ran a hand through his hair.

The moon was shining in through the flimsy white lace and smothered the usually warm coloured room with bluish silver.

He looked back at Sasuke, half covered by the sheets, still in his clothes; which Naruto would remove later. So was he, come to think of it…

He proceeded to strip, and then donned his comfortable pajama bottoms.

He padded barefoot through the dark house and flicked the kitchen light on, blinking groggily at the intrusion into his eyes.

Puoring in the water into the kettle, he pondered what had happened. Obviously, he'd react similarily, although he had to give Sasuke credit, for someone with a still fresh wound and druggen on painkillers.. he sure had a lot of stamina left.

He hissed at he poked at the bruised rib, it was now turning a deep purple, although he was sure it wasn't broken.

The kettle clicked, and he proceeded to pour the frothing water over a bag of chamomile tea. As he mixed he thought of a small improvement; padding through the darkened house again, he popped into the bathroom and retrieved the jar of pills he had taken previously.

He took one out, made his way back to the kitchen and plopped it into the hot mixture, mixing to dissolve its contents. Sweetening it up a bit, he took the steaming mug to his bedroom, and gently prodded Sasuke awake.

He came around, barely registering Naruto at all, with one sleepy eye opened, he took a sip of the tea Naruto was firmly holding on to.

Sip by sip, over a slow period of about ten minutes, he had finished, and Naruto straightened up again to return to the kitchen. A pale hand grasped his leg, pulling at the material slightly, and then fell.

The blonde turned in the door again, and saw Sasuke sleeping soundly, a hand falling to the floor. He smiled and made his way to turn off the light in the kitchen, and return to sleep.

**AN: OK! Done another chappie! NOTE: not one word throughout the entire thing! Basically, a scene of silence (except for the few grunts and groans) Eh eh eh? :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yosh! Im back, heres another chappie to keep you peeps on your high ****… The Song? I do believe I have one, ****CESARIA EVORA feat TANIA LIBERTAD "HISTORIA DE UN AMOR"… check it out… pertaining really to the last chapipe and this I guess… lol cheers! **

Sasuke woke with a slight whimper. His side was throbbing in unholy anguish. He was lying on his back, in Naruto's sun filled room. He turned his head to the right, and there was the blonde, still sound asleep and completely out of it. He was surprised he could sleep, whit the brightness of the light; he was sure it must be close to noon.

He watched for a while as the light played on Naruto's hair, lighting it on fire, and brightening the soft locks that lay askew on the pillows.

For the sweet moment, he didn't feel all that happy; and the realization why hit him just as fast. In that moment, everything from the previous night returned twofold. And he winced as he remembered his actions. Only now could he study himself and realize what a total asshole he had turned out to be. But then….

Then it had been different, mostly because each and every word that Sai had said was true, right down to a T. And a bit, a very small part that shouldn't have been there at all was the fact that Naruto had slept with Sai.

Most of his anger wasn't because of the blonde at all, it was anger at the truth that had been spoken. He had accepted his help too easily, but what choice did he really have? Naruto was the only option out of the gutter and into fulfilling his wish. And the fact that the blonde haired god beside him was quite possibly the most honorable and compassionate soul helped him adjust.

He'd make sure that one day, he'd return the favour threefold; he wasn't the kind to take anything laying down. If there was one thing that his long forgotten father taught him it was that… pride, and not standing out in a crowd. He'd been taught early in his life that blending into the crowd produced exceptional results… he'd been forcefed that lesson… and he was going to return _that_ favour as well.

It was so ironic actually, he thought as his eyes flew about the sleeping form beside him; Naruto was like a burning torch in the night, completely out there, blinding people with his brightness and vigour. It was a part of his bubbly personality. But he had seen something there yesterday, before his mind was clouded by a red haze of anger. There was a raw edge to Naruto that he didn't let people see, and he'd caught it in the fit of anger Naruto had shown to Sai… It proved that Naruto could be cruel at times, even if he regretted that after; he had a dark streak that he undoubtedly used in his profession.

They had had similar starts, Naruto said, he wondered now how much of that was true… Naruto didn't know anything besides the fact that Sauske had lived on the streets; apart form that, Naruto knew nothing. And Sauske wasn't going to go around sharing. He'd buried his past, and he wasn't going to go around digging graves up just yet. The time would come, he supposed, when the dead would rise on their own. And then he'd open the door to hell… he now had the chance to do it. Where before he was stuck on the streets, he now could…

He supposed in a way, Naruto couldn't choose a worse person to pick to save, he was destined to one day hurt him. And right now, looking at the peaceful dreamy expression, he really didn't want that to happen…

Naruto turned in his sleep, and Sasuke saw the almost black bruise on the rib. He gasped, realizing that his flailing form the night before had indeed caused damage.

He hissed and couldn't believe he'd done that. Had he really been so far gone? Yes, ha had been… and he hurt the one person he'd never want to.

Sitting up and wincing slightly, he examined his handiwork and cursed. For two reasons, one, that looking at this form above and in the light made it look twice as bad, and two, because Naruto looked goddamn sexy, with his pants riding very _very_ low on his delectable hips.

He was hovering over him instantly, mindful of any stronger moves to avoid further pain. He kissed around the dark patch, hand reverently hovering over the bruised skin. His kisses were butterfly soft. He regretted those marks with his very being.

Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and twitched lightly, but he didn't wake up. Sasuke got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, he looked around, finding cream that was supposed to help with healing. It was his, but he guessed right now, that didn't really matter; the pain in his side was a dull throb again, and as long as he could move he didn't want to drug himself up too much; god knows, he couldn't keep his temper in check when he was on them.

He popped into the kitchen, and after some hunting found some vinegar. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water, and poured some of the sour substance into it. He brought that into the bedroom, mindful not to spill it on the floor, he propped it on the nigh table.

Back in the bathroom, he brought in bandages, hospital tape, cream and a small face cloth he fished out of one of the drawers. He sat himself sideways on the bed and with a sigh got to work. The images from last night flashed in front of his eyes like a movie as he worked. He dipped the rag in the lukewarm water and oh-so-gently traced it over the bruised, swollen skin. He knew form experience that the swelling and bruising would go down quickly after using it. And for once, he was glad that he was street smart, where wasting money on overpriced drugs was impossible.

Naruto winced slightly and Sasuke froze, he didn't want to wake him up but he had no way of judging how painful that was, so all he could do was proceeding with utmost caution. He turned around, and rinsing the cloth he let it hang on the side of the bowl. He wrinkled his nose at the distinct smell, it reminded him of what not long ago was his life.

He let the moist skin dry and popped open the cream, squirting a fair amount onto his fingers and gently applying it to the skin. He turned around to bring up the bandage when his hand was grabbed by the wrist. He looked up quickly to meet cerulean orbs, steadily watching him.

"Let me finish this." He mumbled, sounding stupid even to himself. He should have apologized, but that was somehow even stupider to him now.

Naruto let go, his arm falling very close to Sasuke's thigh. The raven ignored it, unrolling the gauze instead and folding it into four parts. He cut the bit off, and placed it over the evidence of his unleashed fury.

He drifted again, wondering how strong Naruto really was, because managing to hold him down was a feat yet unreached by anyone he knew. He also blamed his wounds, but was more glad that they prevented any further damage on his part.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Naruto poking his thigh with a finger until the blonde strengthened his attack. He looked at him again and saw the blonde smiling… well, smirking was a better way to put it, but there was warmth there that a simple jest didn't have.

He was halfway through cutting snippets of tape and applying them around the gauze, and he didn't remember doing any of it. He looked at his hands now, and hated himself for the strength he couldn't show.. not in a way Naruto could… The blonde built with strength, while all he knew how to do is destroy with it.

He had finished, and not knowing what to do with his empty hands, he ran a thumb beside the patch; Bending over to place a small kiss on that same place.

xXx

Naruto's eyes went wide at the very unmanly and submissive gesture from the raven. He would never in his life expect to wake up and see the raven hovering over his wound like a protective mother hen. He had tried very hard not to wake him, and to his credit, it wasn't his touches that woke him… It was that disgusting smell…

"what the hell smells in here?" he rasped out, looking around and trying to raise himself to his elbows to better see. A sharp pain on the side reminded him that movement wasn't something he had a right to exercise fully just yet, and he winced very slightly without realizing. Sasuke didn't miss a beat.

"Vinegar…" he mumbled again, "for the …swelling… it works really well on bruises and…swelling." Sasuke had never found something so hard to say before.

Naruto spotted the bowl and rag. "Oh." he sniffed at himself and grimaced.

He made to get up and Sasuke looked like he was about to say something. He lifted a brow and the raven gave up, sighing and looking away.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't want to make it any more awkward than it was; but he didn't fancy having his ribs cracked either. He stood in front of him now, hands in pockets, dying to go grab a pain killer for the pain. But he needed to make the kit see.

"Thank you."

xXx

All Sasuke saw were the large, bare feet, as Naruto stoof in front of him. He didn't dare look up, guilt eating him alive more than ever. What he had done was impossible to forget. It wasn't a serious injury, he knew, but because he had done it for no reason to a person that switched his life around in a day.

When he heard the soft "thank you" he wanted to punch him again. He looked up, into Naruto's soft eyes, and all he could find the mind to say was; "are you an idiot?"

That took the blonde aback, he sure as hell wasn't expecting something like that coming his way. "I most likely cracked your ribs, caused you a concussion for no other reason that I was slightly out of it and miserable and you fucking _thank_ me?"

"you fixed it."

"I covered it Naruto, you can hardly call it fixing… I covered up my shit and you thanked me for something you should trhow me out for." He glared at him now, fully and unafraid. Angry at the blonde's goodness and stupidity.

"I can't throw you out… you live here." Naruto said that about as nonchalantly and in such a way, as if he was explaining to a child that the sky is blue.

"Don't fucking _do_ that Naruto… don't treat me like I'm someone who I'm not… because I don't fucking _deserve_ it!" he was yelling now, up on his feet and ignoring the fucking _pain_ in his side, which only egged his anger on. "Im no one, trash you hear me? I'm no one and you took me in, and tried to make me seem like someone but really, its like that band aid you have on there isn't it? I'm fucking broken, bruised and I am a _very_ bad person Naruto… trust me when I tell you, you made a mistake taking me in." he couldn't stop himself, all his musings from that morning came rushing back in an avalanche of words; he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm exactly like that bruise on your chest you put a patch over me but I'm still good for nothing and I hurt you and you don't even know and I wont be able to do anything about it just like I can't now and… and…" He looked around for any idea to come, but it looked like the fountain had run dry.

Naruto was just standing there, unmoving and waiting for him to finish. He was observing him as if nothing in the world had happened. "The bruising will heal you know," he finally spoke, putting a palm to the patch… "Its been well taken care of and it wil heal, faster than you could even imagine." He smiled at the bewildered face Sasuke had on. "Im starving… let's eat ne?"

He walked out then, into the hall and a couple minutes later, Sasuke could hear him clattering around, starting to make breakfast. He shook his head, unable to believe how quickly the blonde decided to step out of the situation.

He followed him, and stopped at the entrance, crossing his arms and sighing in defeat. "What can I help with?" he caved in, walking up to Naruto and the counter, eyeing what he had taken out to prepare.

Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile, "get the coffee set."

**AN: There ya go.. another pointless fluff chappie… Thanks a thousand fold for the reviews.. I don't answer all, but I do read them and mah heart goes out to ya all! ^.6 **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: WoW guys... So many flattering reviews! 8blushes* I'm touched! ^.^' Sorry about the typos! Cheers, **

They had finished with breakfast when the phone rang. Naruto jugged to the bedroom to retrieve his cell and came back five minutes later with a grim expression.

"Work called, although they forcefully kicked me out of work for a while, they need my exceptional expertise and wits right away." He flipped his hand to his forehead dramatically, and Sasuke looked on and pulled on a small smile, thought spinning already.

"I'll have to run out for a while. Will you be ok?"

Sasuke nodded; "Ill take a walk around the neighborhood, if that's ok? I don't want to stay indoors on such a beautiful day." He looked out, the sun was shining brilliantly still, and it illuminated the living room in happy sunlight.

Naruto huffed, "No need to ask kit, your spare keys are by the fruit bowl on the bar." He winked and finished buttoning up the shirt ha had already thrown on. "I'll be in contact when I know more ok?" He threw walking out the door and locking it around him.

The silence was thick after the final click, and Sasuke looked around him, just taking in the view. When was the last time he was alone in a house that looked this happy? He couldn't remember, but he walked over to the window and trailed Naruto's car with his eyes. It gleamed happily in the sunlight, and Sasuke felt like an even bigger asshole than before.

He brought the dishes to the sink and washed them absentmindedly before making his way back to the bedroom and glaring at the bags of clothing that still lay unpacked.

There was that knot in his throat again.

He picked at the bags gently, not wanting to cause a mess, and pulled out a pair of gray jeans and a green shirt, that would have to do for now, he nodded to himself, and pulled a blazer for the cold weather, just in case.

A pair of black running shoes that bordered on dressy that Naruto insisted he needed completed his ensemble. He popped his wallet and phone into his back pockets and grabbed the sunglasses. As he was passing by he caught himself fin a mirror. He almost couldn't believe it was him. The stranger looking back out at him reminded him of… he shook his head, trying to squelch the ghost of his past for now.

Closing his eyes, he walked out and locked the door behind him. He found himself outside soon after, and looked around. He could go anywhere he wanted. And he made his way towards the park.

It was such a change, to have people looking at him with respect, admiration even, from some of the women that gave him come-hither looks as they passed by him. He sneered, thye wouldn't give him a second of their day had they seen him as he was before, disgust would have been the only emotion they would show, and that was why he hated people. In general, he disliked them highly; all except one.

He spotted the booths on the opposite side of the street. There were three standing in a row right across some small café. It looked like it was a popular family place; there were a couple of families with small toddlers trying to feed the screaming, happy kids and laughing around the mess of food they made.

Sasuke looked on sadly, that was the life he had never had, even as a child, all he remembered were tutors and maids, running in and out of his memory, his father, a distant pillar of strength he couldn't ever approach. He remembered his Mother though… Her image flashed before him as he watched a smiling red-haired woman try to hold her two year old struggling, squealing boy and wipe some sauce off his cheek.

She was laughing, an the man beside her was rolling his eyes and trying to look stern, failing miserably when his son ran to him laughing. He smiled and broke into laughter as the boy jumped at him.

Sasuke passed with his head bent. He slid into the booth. It was plastered with colourful images and news snippets. Scribbles and phone numbers littered the walls; the phonebook that was supposed to be there for use was missing.

Sasuke fished out a coin and dialed. The phone beeped a couple of times before a quiet voice answered; "Who is this?"

"Nice to hear you too." Sasuke sneered, remembering why he hated the man so much.

"Well well well.. If it isn't… wasting your money on a phone call? Is the situation that bad my dear?"

"The situation is fine, you nosy prick... better than fine actually."

"So…?"

"So you can start looking." Sasuke smirked. "Don't expect payment yet, but I promise it will come, I'm now sure that I can provide and…."

"And what?" The voice sounded excited and sly at the same time

"Keep it in on the down low…" Sasuke finished.

"Aye aye sir."

The phone line went dead, and Sasuke quickly made his way out back into the happy, carefree world.

He had underground acquaintances that he now needed to contact and remind of his existence. They needed to know that he was on the move.

"Sasuke!"

He turned around at the familiar voice, and saw Sakura running to catch up to him. His stomach dropped, had she seen him? Did she find him getting out of a booth suspicious?

She hadn't, by her rosy cheeks and happy expression he clued in that she had just seen him, and wanted to chat. He decided that he might as well; his memory clicked back to Naruto, and the pills that he still needed to find out about.

"Hello Sakura." He smiled pleasantly, "come to check up on me?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I did, went to the house in fact, and you weren't there, and Naruto isn't answering his phone, and I don't have yours on mine yet. I was actually passing on my way home when I spotted you.' She smiled.

"Well, great then, you can get my number while you're explaining to me how to use this." He took out his phone and laughed. "Naruto tried explaining it to me, but I don't get it still, only now I was trying to use the booth. "He pointed out the phone booths he had come out of." But I realized I had no change on me so…" he handed the phone over into her waiting hand, "I failed.' He signed in defeat, "Will you show me?"

Sakura perked up right away. "A pleasure! Lets get some chow and head on over to the park. It's wonderful out today and we can go over everything there is to know on here. She waved his phone around, while adding his number to her list.

They grabbed some food Sakura swore was completely delicious and made their way over to one of the picnic tables in the park. Making themselves comfortable and digging in; Sasuke listened while Sakura lectured thoroughly on every single application Sasuke had. He listened to her mostly, only tuning out on the parts he already knew how to use, and let her have the pleasure of being able to teach, which she was clearly getting because after an hour, she was looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Sasuke nodded in appropriate moments, _"Mhmmmm'd"_ and _"ahae'd'_ in the slots provided, and asked minute questions when he though he'd been quiet for too long. Overall, he thought he did a wonderful job in making the pinkette happy with her vast cellular knowledge.

But finally, even her battery ran out, and she took a deep breath, looking at him in intellectual contentment. "And how are you two doing anyways? Getting along?"

"Ahhhhhh" Sasuke scratched his head, "you could say I'm a retard… but... well, actually, I kind of... gave Naruto a bruise... on his, erm… rib?' He finished in a lame question-like manner.

Sakura nodded. "Fight?" She asked, nodding knowledgeably.

"Yes." Sasuke looked away; entirely unhappy with the image of the black bruise he had left.

"Well, Naruto has some painkillers I think, if it's not broken it's best to let it heal naturally." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, are they the small white pills he has?" Sasuke knew he was pushing his luck, but if he had a chance of finding out about what they were without time consuming research the better.

"Oh….' Sakura's voice fell. "No, these are for his… ahhh, well, you know Naruto had it bad as a kid right?" Sakura looked more sad then serious, all of a sudden. The sudden switch from mood had Sasuke on edge all the same.

"Well, he had this case recently, and it left him a bit unstable emotionally so… Tsunade prescribed some of these pills to him to keep him off the edge, and not so you know, stressed out."

Sasuke nodded, "he wasn't using them, if that's what you're wondering Sakura, I just saw them lying around underneath the sink when I was looking for some patches, and thought maybe they were painkillers. He laughed softly. 'I guess it doesn't matter."

"He shouldn't be keeping them around anyways, "Sakura frowned, "in case anything, these are rather strong drugs to take."

"I think he should," Sasuke argued, "Just in case he feels a relapse, he has something to lean on and besides, it looked to me like they haven't been touched in ages." He smiled, reassuring her.

She smiled in return, completely oblivious to his lies and tricks. And that was best; he'd make her adore him. It was easy enough, he could easily befriend her, found her smart and sweet enough, and obviously, Naruto trusted her. It was going to be easy, and give Naruto less of a reason to worry and check up on him, if he had Sakura as a friend.

So he chatted and put on his best happy face. And found himself actually finding it easy to be kind to her; Sakura too, got right into it. They were laughing and joking like old friends before long and thusly made their way back to the apartment.

She stayed for a while, and Sasuke made coffee, they watched TV, and it was so strikingly human to just sit there and do such trivial things as watching stupid shows that Sasuke was startled into reality.

They were sprawled on the couch, covered in chip crumbs and laughing heartily at some stand up comic was saying when Naruto walked through the door, looking disheveled and stressed out.

Sasuke straightened up, his eyes immediately scanning the blonde, trying to figure out what was wrong. Sakura jumped up and bounced up to the startled blonde, hugging him around the neck and peppering him with a shortened version of their day together.

Naruto nodded and smiled, getting over his initial shock of seeing her there, and since he couldn't sense any killing intent form her, decided to play nice. Sasuke saw his eyes glaze over as he repeated the ritual brain freeze he himself pulled in the park previously. Maybe it wasn't just him, he figured, maybe all men had the special ability to listen without really listening.

He smiled as he too, walked over, smiling at the blonde and grabbing the paper bag he had picked up along the way. Peeking inside, he found fruit, which he took out, and some meat, which he stored in the freezer, while he half listened to Sakura's accounts and Naruto's answers.

He had initially deemed the bag empty, but when he grabbed it to throw out, he felt a small bottle inside. He took it out, and realized that it was the drug Sakura told him about. He peeked at the two quickly, and was happy to see that Naruto was facing Sakura, his back to him. Sakura wouldn't be able to see him either, being blocked by Naruto's broad frame.

He strolled over quickly but silently, and slipped the bottle into one of Naruto's back pockets. The blonde didn't even flinch, although a minute stiffening of his back told him he knew what was done.

The raven walked back to the living room and turned off the TV. He looked at Naruto, who was now facing him, and only a brief flicker of the blue eyes told him Naruto was aware. Sasuke kept collected, and didn't mention the incident at all.

It was only when the pinkette left that Naruto visibly relaxed, dropping the smile and lowering the voltage in his frame. Sasuke deemed the timing inappropriate to ask about the pills.

Naruto sat down at the table and combed his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. Sasuke quietly placed a cup of tea in front of him, earning himself a thankful smile. He placed his hands on Naruto's neck and felt the man tense up.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." He kneaded the hard flesh to make his point. "This will take some of the pressure off." He explained, already feeling the man relax. It surprised him how quickly Naruto trusted him, something that made him swell with emotion and shame.

Naruto groaned pleasantly when Sasuke dug in harder, intent on rubbing the knotted muscles into submission. "Godssssss sauske… that feels… ahhhhhhh…" He almost purred. "So gooood."

Sasuke tried to keep his mind sane; the sounds the man was making were too sensuous for a simple back massage.

"How was it?'

He hadn't really expected an answer, figuring if Naruto wanted to say something he would have done so before now. But he thought that maybe a gentle prompt would help him out, instead of keeping it bottled in.

"You really don't want to know…" Naruto sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: FINALLY I get to update! Enjoy peeps! **

Sasuke continued to knead the muscles, he let out a quiet sigh and stared straight ahead, visibly showing Naruto that he wouldn't prod, but that he was there if need be.

"They had kids in there you know? Jirayah ad his boys do some sniffing around, one went undercover…" Sasuke could hear the lump in Naruto's throat.

"Well, anyway, it was a human trafficking ring, they were using children…orphans." He cut off conversation there and Sasuke felt the small shudder that went through the tanned body. He bent over Naruto's shoulder, peering into his face. Naruto had hung his head low, eyes drilling a hole into the dark wood on which one clenched fist lay. It too, was shaking.

In all truth, Sasuke never wanted to see Naruto like that ever again. To say that the man was livid was an understatement. Hate oozed out of every cell in the blonde's body. It was a frightening sight; the raven never thought that such cold, calculating hate could be seen in the usually deep, cerulean pools. Here was a very good look into the man Naruto was. A profession of crime had sculpted a perfect killing machine, yes, no doubt about it, Naruto was capable of killing id the need arose. Sasuke could easily read that in the eyes that were now boring into him. He flinched, looking away and mumbling a soft apology.

"It's me who should be sorry." Naruto grimaced, "I shouldn't darken your day with my work shit, that wasn't meant to come out."

"Naruto, nothing you can tell me will darken my day; it can only make it better."

"How so?" he cocked his head to the side and waited eyes tired and a bit sad.

"Because that means you trust me." Sasuke said simply, deciding that beating around the bush wasn't necessary. Nor was what he said a lie, he had been confused by the quick trust, ashamed of his lies, and quite intent to at least say something that was completely true. It made up for his shady life, if only a little.

"You already knew that though." Naruto winced as he took another gulp of the tea and burned his tongue. "Shit, should have sipped that." He was massaging his lips and scowling at the cup that was innocently steaming in front of him.

Sasuke let out a little laugh. "You look like a boy that…" his words died on his tongue when he caught a good look at the blonde. Apart from the disheveled look he came home with, the soft, plump lips were now effectively swollen form Naruto's rubbing. In short, he had that just-fucked look all over him. And that sat only too well with Sasuke… Much too well for the raven's comfort.

'That what?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and made his way to the freezer, peeking in, he raised his voice so that Naruto could hear him. It also gave him a comfort in hiding his flushed face from the piercing view. "Like a kid that is pissed that he was bitten by a bee that he poked at."

He heard Naruto snort at that. And when he closed the fridge, he snorted at the still scowling blonde.

"What have you got there?"

Sasuke brandished the simple ice cream stick in front of his nose. "To dull the pain."

"With sweets?"

"The alternative was an ice cube, but you don't have any made… would you prefer to wait that long?"

"…no."

"Then take this."

He seated himself in front of Naruto and rested his chin on his hand. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Like a bitch." The twist on his face told Sasuke all he needed to know.

"Show me."

Naruto's eyes widened in incomprehension. "What? Why?"

"Just stick it out." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wanna see if it's serious."

"It's a regular burn." Naruto rolled his eyes, "besides it's stupid."

Sasuke glared at him, raising a delicate brow. "Naruto… stick out your fucking tongue."

The blonde blushed, poking out his tongue a bit, looking everywhere but at Sasuke. "stick it out like you mean it." Sasuke growled.

Blue eyes flashed in annoyance and Naruto stuck out his tongue all the way. Sasuke peeked at it, it was a bit rosier than normal, but thankfully it wasn't a serious enough burn to bring out the med kit. He poked the tip with the frozen juice dessert and Naruto jumped a bit. "Its ok, it will dull that throb. The burn isn't nearly as serious as I thought." He murmured, running the tip over Naruto's tongue. He was glued to the way the juice melted against that tongue, dribbling down to the tip of the quivering flesh.

He realized that Naruto wasn't fidgeting or pulling away, and he raised his eyes to the blue. Naruto was just staring at him, not questioning, but curious and hazed with something that Sasuke didn't want to identify.

He pushed the ice cream in further, allowing Naruto's mouth to support it. And got up quickly. "Don't bite that, just hold it against your tongue, run the tongue over it."

"I'm not stupid Sasuke; I know how to… hold that." Naruto followed Sasuke to the bedroom, where the raven walked off to cool down. Truth was, Sasuke looked like he was about to drool just then. Clearly away in his private little world, it gave Naruto a nice opportunity to stare at the way the raven's own tongue kept flicking back to moisten his dry lips.

He stood in the doorway, enjoying the coolness on his tongue and the heat that had built up in his belly. It was a delicious cocktail of emotions, and seeing Sasuke rummage in the bags for an excuse not to look at him was even better.

"I'm going to take a shower." The raven declared, turning to face him holding a bottle and towel like a shield.

He walked quickly past him, pointedly ignoring the eyes following him. He hated the humor and the playful air that suddenly hit Naruto. At the same time, he was happy that the burn provided a distraction form the demons that Naruto was being hunted by. He had hated to see him so helplessly furious even more than the fact that he was now injured… if that could ever be called injury.

"You know…" he halted at the bathroom door, hanging his arm over his head as he leaned on the frame. Naruto had his eyebrows raised and a hellish grin on his lips, which in turn had the pink juice drooling onto his chin. "For a man that takes a bruise to the ribs with no fan fair, you sure do whine like a girl over a minor tongue burn."

Naruto scoffed at that and quickly made his way to Sasuke. "It hurts!" he whined, "and I don't get burned there a lot, so it's not a feeling I appreciate… it numbs the taste!"

"Yeah you whiny kid, for like, a day." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And what are you saying? That you appreciate various bruising and the like?"

"You know what I'm saying precisely."

"Still makes you a girl." Sasuke smirked and shut the door in Naruto's incredulous face. "Not fair man!" He could hear behind the door as he made his way to the shower. He pulled back the curtains, looking around for the loofah and slowly stripping himself of clothes.

He peeked at his wound, it was healing good, he decided. There was a thin layer of pink flesh covering it, and while it still ached and throbbed, Sasuke figured it had more to do with the wrestling match he had with Naruto than anything else.

He hadn't meant to take long, but the soothing warmth that sleeked itself over his body was too pleasant to snap through. He relaxed with a sighed and leaned back against the cool tiles, shivering slightly at the drop of temperature.

He lathered the shampoo into his hair and groaned at how wonderful the scent was. Here was finally some privacy that he could take the mask off. He had wanted Naruto so badly there at the table. The lips were so inviting, the juice that snaked over them begged him to lick it off and by the looks of it, Naruto wouldn't be ferociously against the idea either. There was a hidden spark lurking in those eyes when they looked at him, and the suggestive way he sucked on that ice cream when he stood there nearly drove him crazy. 

The thing that killed was that he knew Naruto hadn't deliberately wanted to do it. It was just how he was; everything he did looked like it was an orgasmic pleasure. Sasuke had noticed. The way the blonde ate, drank, hell, even nibbled at chips had a sensuous undertone to it, and he was completely unaware that he was doing it!

The water lost some of its heat after a while, and Sasuke stared at the drain as it slurped out the remains of the moisture before stepping out and toweling off. The side hurt, but no more now than a bad bruising, hardly something to call in the blonde for. Besides, he doubted if he could keep his hands to himself in Naruto decided to help out again. No, it was best to not do anything stupid… Anything he might later come to regret.

He brushed his teeth, and absently stepped out into the darkened room.

He realized that Naruto had dimmed the lights, leaving just enough of them on so that Sasuke could still see where he was going. He made his way to the bags and dropped his stuff inside an empty one. Then he made his way to the bed.

He put one knee on the soft mattress and looked over. Naruto was lying on his back, hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Something told Sasuke that Naruto was once again lost in his sorrows. Maybe he should have asked him to come in with him. He might struggle with self control, but at least Naruto would be occupied enough with mothering him that he would be too busy to let his thoughts wonder.

He lay on his side, letting the bed sink around him, and propped his head up with an arm. He didn't want to start talking; he could sense the words on the blondes tongue.

"They killed them all." It was a whisper, Sasuke barely caught the words. "They couldn't run with them so they killed them and left them there…" Naruto turned to him, mirroring Sasuke's position and looking up and down at the pale arm that Sasuke placed in front of his chest. "The kids were still tied up, some were chained to a wall and all had their throats slit. It was a clean, quick break."

"Naruto…"

'No, maybe you're right… maybe I do need to let it out of my system." Naruto smiled bitterly. "The man who was undercover was dead too, they did a test on the body, the DNA proved it."

"Why do a DNA test on…" Sasuke understood suddenly.

"That's how bad he was mutilated…" Naruto looked beyond Sasuke then, "Makes me wonder why Im in the business sometimes. A life snuffed out so quickly, and those children…"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. He watched Naruto flop back onto his back and claim the window with his eyes. "It's not that I haven't seen shit like this before, hell, I've seen worse… but these were kids… the oldest was what, eleven?"

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he reached out a hand and stopped himself half way, as if unsure what to do with it hovering between them. He finally placed it on the arm beside him, running his thumb up and down in what he hoped to be a comfortable motion.

"So what now?"

"Nothing…" Naruto gritted his teeth, some of the anger returning. "We have no suspects, the guy we had on there is dead, obviously, so that's a dead end."

"You mean to tell me that no one knows who these people are or what they do?" Sasuke raised himself up a bit, incredulous.

"No idea… nothing was left behind except a gory mess..."

"But the man undercover must have given you some clue, surely, when he was still alive?"

"Sasuke, when you go undercover form something like that, it's impossible to contact anyone, dangerous even. You have to live and breathe like they do, and for that, it can take months, hell, even years before you can contact your side with valuable info… al we can do is hope and have faith in our colleagues that they don't turn sides."

"He didn't."

Naruto snorted. "clearly not."

"So who takes the case?"

"I wanted to… but they won't let me go undercover…"

"Because of me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"Good."

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but Sasuke shook his head. "Don't even bother, you might not like my point of view, but I won't change it. I'm glad they didn't let you go."

"Why do you care, even?" Naruto asked.

"I have my reasons." Sasuke smiled, snuggling into the pillow. "I know this might sound harsh Naru, but there was absolutely nothing you could do, and then, there's always tomorrow."

"For what?" Naruto's chest rose with his scoff.

"For getting even" Sasuke mumbled as he fell asleep, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts. Not hearing the soft "thank you" mumbled across his palm.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Aight! Here's another of the long awaited chappies by me! :D Hope you all enjoy! **

When he awoke, Naruto was coming out of the bathroom, showered, dressed and hair slightly moist. Sasuek raised himself on his elbows and flipped his head back cracking his neck, he sighed at the electrifying feeling. When he looked back, Naruto was staring at him with a small grin on his face.

"Mornin'" he muttered, his voice still a bit raspy from lack of use.

Sasuke smiled and slowly got up. " Mornin' yourself." He smirked as he passed the blonde on the way to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Lies." He countered grinning wider at the soft snort behind him. Naruto followed him into the bathroom and went for the sink, grabbing his toothbrush.

Sasuke turned his back and stripped out of the pajamas quickly before slipping into the still warm shower. He was glad that the usual cold shot of the showerhead didn't greet him. He felt sleepy still, but his mood was improved but the lack of throbbing at his side. He peeked at himself now, pleased to see the scar tissue was to his liking. He ran his finger over it, feeling the smoother than skin texture and remembering the night he had gotten it. A small amount of time passed since then, but it seemed like ages ago.

Naruto's voice broke his musings. "We've got an appointment scheduled at the school, and a test to see what you need catching up in before you start the year."

Sasuke nodded, more to himself than anyone else. He was worried about that, not per say in education, but the prissy bitches that attended would make his life hell, either that, or he would. He hated people, and his years as a street urchin had left him with a distaste for anyone besides, he guessed, Naruto.

"You ok with that?" the blonde tapped the shower curtain from the outside.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

"Need help?"

"I'm good." Sasuke smiled.

He could hear Naruto exit, shutting the door slowly behind him. He finished quickly, ending the shower with a quick, cold burst. He stepped out and grabbed the towel, tying it around his hips. He gave himself a glare in the mirror. He looked better, but he could still see the dirty, gritty man that he was. He supposed underneath, he still was. All Naruto had managed to do was polish up and open up a way to get his revenge. He would use that blessing, and make sure that Naruto had no idea what he did on the side.

If anything, he would keep him out of this. If everything went according to his plan, Naruto would be none the wiser about any of it.

He walked out, having brushed his teeth without giving it a second thought. He slipped into a pair of washed out black jeans and after a short search, grabbed a white shirt and hung a tie loosely under the collar. He rolled up his sleeves and ran his fingers through his hair, finally slipping on a pair of loafers and presenting himself in the kitchen, where Naruto was reading the newspaper over a cup of coffee.

He nudged his chin in the general direction of the counter, on which Sasuke found a cup for himself, and plopped into the seat beside Naruto.

"I was thinking…" the blonde cut off, giving Sasuke a very long, very intense, once over.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question and Naruto finally made eye contact. He looked like a cat that just devoured a bowl of cream. "Lookin' good." He mumbled, turning back to his paper, grinning devilishly at Sasuke's loud sigh.

Sasuke looked over Naruto. He had on a dark pair of jeans and a striped shirt with a vest over it. The damn thing highlighted the broad chested figure impeccably. He licked his lips without realizing he had done so.

"Like what you see?" Naruto joked, winking at him. All he got in return was a glare. "If looks could kill!" he threw in getting up and making his way to the livingroom to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, he slipped on his sunglasses and motioned towards the door.

Sasuke followed with a pointed roll of eyes. "You act like a father, or at least, a very annoying older brother." He huffed, leaving Naruto closing the door to press the elevator button.

"You don't seem to mind." Naruto smiled.

"You're this ecstatic because you'll get to see me suffer over books." He scoffed, stepping into the elevator that opened with a slight hiss and a small _ding._

"I'm getting back for the bruise you gave me." He chuckled. "Ill give you another if you don't stop acting like an idiot." Sasuke growled.

"Had anyone ever told you, you look ravishing so pissed off?" That had earned Naruto a cuss on the head, but only set out his laughter more. "You've got to give more than that!" he ruffled the black hair, and Sasuke yelped. "You're going to die blondie, we're in the garage, I can make it look like an accident."

Naruto laughed and skipped to the side of the car.

Sasuke stopped just before it. Why was he so happy? Not that it bothered him, but the raven had a slight suspicion that Naruto was putting on a good show, there was no way that someone who suffered what Naruto had yesterday just woke up with sunshine bursting out of their ass. _The pills… _He narrowed his eyes in thought, that was the most pliable explanation. And also the most reasonable seeing that Naruto had brought some home. As of yet, he hadn't mentioned them, and Sasuke didn't want to bring them up just yet. Best to enjoy the day and find out a bit himself before anything, he would wait and see.

He got into the passenger's seat and stayed quiet as Naruto drove out of the underground parking. The radio turned on, the sad, thrumming melody of "Dream On" filled the car. Naruto hummed along, Sasuke just glared outside thinking that there was so much truth in one musical piece.

They turned onto University Avenue and cruised lazily through the traffic; Stopping at an old, castle looking building. "This is our stop." Naruto announced. "You ready to become a wee student?"

"Hn"

The entered, the room surprising Sasuke with its coolness. It smelled of old paper and printing ink. He looked around. Everything here was gleaming wood and everyone there talked in hushed tones. It reminded him of the library he used to sit in as a child… He shook his head to obliterate the memory. It fluttered with a shimmer of imaginary wings.

Naruto was already at the desk, smiling at the elderly secretary and asking for the Dean. She blushed and murmured something in return before scurrying into an opposing door only to come out moments later and show them both in.

They entered and Naruto was assaulted by a man who looked like a big bat. "Iruka sensei!" Naruto wheezed, trying to pry the man off him. Sasuke realized that the man was wearing a black, dress coat.

"Meet my friend, Sasuke Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the raven, and Iruka did too. Sasuke felt uncomfortable with both their attentions on him.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." He inclined his head, refusing to break eye contact.

"Naruto called me to chat about you, we are very happy to have you.' Iruka smiled, looking very pleasant. He had brown hair pinned back in a ponytail and a scar running across his cheeks and nose. Sasuke smiled lightly, not wanting to seem unpleasant. "Im honoured that Naruto mentioned me." He glanced at the blonde, who had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs facing Iruka, who also decided to sit. Sasuke followed.

There is a comprehensive test that we have prepared especially for you Sasuke, usually we do not do this, but I was told yours are special circumstances and an exception can be made, providing you pass this." He slid a thick booklet with the university crest stamped on the first page. "You may proceed into the room adjacent and begin."

Sasuke nodded and picked up the papers. He noted that Iruka was a bit surprised, undoubtfully because he didn't protest. He opened the door and slipped in. There was one chair and a desk. He fell into it, and glanced at the booklet. There was a pen provided, laying innocently beside him. He huffed and bent over the desk and paper, picking up the pen, he flipped open the first page, read, and chuckled.

He began writing.

Naruto and Iruka exchanged glances. "Have you told him about the test?"

Naruto had his legs crossed, inspecting his nails. He didn't spare Iruka a glance "I told him he'd have to write one, not on what, or where, or when, if that's what you mean."

Iruka nodded. "He didn't look surprised or nervous, I expected at least that."

"It's how he is." Naruto shrugged. "it's none of my business."

"Seems like everything about that man is your business." Iruka quirked a brow, "you seem very fond of him."

"I am." Naruto nodded. "He's under my guidance, so I have to besides, we made a deal."

"What deal is that Naruto?" Iruka sounded a bit alarmed.

Naruto smirked and finally leveled his eyes with the chocolate brown ones in front of him. "That Doc, is none of thy business."

They sat around, making small talk for about twenty minutes when Sasuke slipped back out of the room. Iruka stood up. "Is there something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was dumb. "Should there be?" He inquired. "Im done." He placed the papers on the desk. "Would there be anything else you require?"

"Sasuke, you realize that this test is very important right? Perhaps you should try to answer all the questions, even if you think they're wrong -"

"I'm _finished_ sir." Sasuke pronounced. Looking to Naruto, who nodded and stood up. "If that will be all Iruka?" He asked, "I think Sasuke is done."

Iruka shook his head, slipping looks at the papers. "No no, that is all, online registration for classes will start next week, if Sasuke is eligible, I will contact you both."

The exited the building to brilliant sunlight. "You know what? Let's not go home yet," Naruto proposed. "How about we walk around? There's a great little restaurant here, they have the best crepes in town!" Sasuke nodded.

"How do you think I did?" he looked to the tanned face, curious.

"You said you were done, and I believe you gave it your all Sasuke, but I have to admit, to finish everything in about half an hour is unheard of."

"Iruka thought I skipped, but you said _all"_ Sasuke noted.

"It's my job to read people," Naruto grinned happily. "More importantly, I have full faith in your genius. Ill bet the git was itching to get us out of his office to see what you cooked up for him. He was practically twitching!" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey Ya'll! Another chappie this is indeed! **** LOVE all your supportive comments and compliments! I get some really cool and sweet reviews! I don't usually answer them all, but I am a busy bear and I want you all to know that I read each and every single one and LOVE them all! They are like, a hug form each of you… Sweet jesus Im chatty today ;) Onward! **

**Song: "Your Love is a Lie" by Simple Plan… now, I usually pick a song that fits with a chappie, listen to it during the reading, I find it adds to the experience *smirks* Well then, enjoy! **

Sasuke had indeed passed.

Iruka called Naruto himself to give the good news. It was something the blonde was not entirely surprised about. Even less so was Sasuke himself, who simply shrugged and continued typing away, completely into whatever he was doing.

Naruto eyed him from the bar he was sitting at. Sasuke was sprawled on the couch, looking comfortable and moody in one. The blonde smiled, he didn't know anyone who could pull that off.

He was pouring over a book and sipping hot cocoa. The TV was on but the voice was muted. The colorful images flitted against the screen and Naruto followed them with his eyes. Book forgotten.

He had had a really rough couple of days. The incident left him completely shaken up and he had started babbling to Sasuke. He shouldn't have, the line between his job and private life was getting blurred. He had to cut that short.

When he had come in and found Sasuke and Sakura making merry, his world only got darker. It seemed that he was too far gone into his shitty business to be able to partake in whatever they did.

Yet he didn't know much about Sasuke, apart from what he learned from the short time they lived together, he didn't know much of anything about his past. Sasuke either didn't remember, or wanted to keep it hidden.

He was quite aware also, of the depression pills he used. He saw Sasuke notice they were important to him, yet the raven hadn't actually confronted him about them. He was grateful for that, not wanting to explain himself, or reveal what was really going on with his nerves, which were now in strips. He supposed he took too many, and turned too quickly to them, but he was beyond the point of caring.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open.

"Mhmmm, allright then, we are in…. yes, no problem at all, why not?...Ill let you right in."

He closed the phone and Sasuke's eye caught his.

"They're here to drop off your furniture." Naruto explained. "The company is downstairs.

Sasuke nodded and got up, not looking as happy as Naruto would have liked. He shuffled over to their… Naruto's room and emerged a moment later with all the bags his stuff was in. He was quiet.

Naruto leaned on the wall right beside him, the mood wasn't tense, but there was something bothering him. "Hey, everything allright?" He nudged him with an elbow.

Sasuke looked to him slowly, making direct eyecontact, at point blank range, Naruto had clear access to Sasuke's eyes in HD. How was it possible to have black eyes that were so very very black. He had always thought that there was no such thing as a black eye. That they were just very very dark brown. Nope, this was onyx indeed, no flecks of anything else in them. He didn't notice how hard he was glaring at Sasuke, because he received a gentle poke to his stomach.

"Quit it." Sasuke sighed, leaning too, on the wall, his request irritated sounding.

"I was just wondering…" Well, that sounded stupid even to himself. "Your eyes are black." He finished lamely, groaning inwardly at the cheesiness of it all.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sharp today." He smirked.

"I mean, I always thought black eyes didn't exist, that they were just very dark brown." Naruto tried to explain his stupidity but could not fix what inevitably became his lowest point of conversation… ever.

They had slowly slid to the floor, sitting beside each other in the dark part of the corridor. The sunny bedroom provided only a streak of light where the open door faced the hall. Besides that, it was pleasantly dim.

Sasuke looked at him from the side, "that had to be the lamest conversation starter yet." His hand found itself into his hair, elbow resting on knee. He moved swiftly, sliding into the lighted part and sitting cross legged facing a startled Naruto.

He waved him over, "you wanted to see no?" he just sat there, expectant, measuring up the blonde before him.

Naruto's voice caught in his throat and he coughed awkwardly. "well, yes, but that's… that's…"

"We've crossed the point of awkward," Sasuke drawled. "Pretty much when I went awol and broke your ribs. Now, get over here if ya want to see."

Naruto crawled over, unable to resist a better look. He was still on his knees, hands oustretched, before Sasuke. He was fully aware he looked like an idiot.

The light did something extraordinary to the usually extraordinary looks Sasuke possessed. The pale skin took on a warm glow, the sun dancing around the small scars that littered his arms. They were usually invisible, now they protruded slightly as the hungry eyes looked on. Sauske's hair looked soft, it was thick and glistening. His fingers twithed to move and touch it. His eyes were obscured from the light by his bangs. He had to see those clearer.

He copied Sasuke in his position. The raven was sitting peacefully, unabashed by the intense scrutiny of the sapphire gaze.

xXx

Naruto looked nervous, he looked like a little boy looks like when he finds an injured bird in the park. Twitching to touch, scared to hurt and curious all in one.

Their eyes met, and the long, tapered digits found their way into his hair, sweeping it from his face, not letting go, holding in place. "there." Naruto sighed, "Much better." He smiled.

His head was tilted slightly, lips slightly apart. Sasuke noted all that as Naruto gouged holes in him with his gaze. "They really are…" he mumbled to himself. "whaddaya know."

xXx

Naruto didn't meant to run a thumb over the pale cheek, but his hand was position perfectly, it moved on its own accord. He swept over the soft flesh and smiled when a slight blush graced the pale space. Sasuke involuntarily leaned his face further into his hand and his eyes fluttered and closed. One hand slowly took hold of his wrist, freezing it in place. Not that the blonde would have moved, he didn't think he was able to.

"Sasuke…" his voice seemed even hoarse to himself, "Sasuke we can't…"

"Shhhhhhh….." the raven brushed his lips over the palm, "you're ruining the moment." He opened his eyes and they both burst out laughing. Naruto got up swiftly, holding out his hand to Sasuke, who took it. They were chuckling loudly, a bit too hot, too breathless and desperately determined to laugh of whatever_ that_ had been.

They were standing in the doorway, a broad grin on Naruto, a slight one on Sasuke. "Really though man, those are cool, never seen something like that."

"Naruto, shut up." Saskue chuckled. "Do you have any idea how that sounds? What if I started to go on about how wonderful your eyes are?"

"You think so?" Naruto grinned, "I wouldn't mind one bit, spill."

"You're crazy" Sasuke sighed and made his way into the bedroom. Followed closely by the blonde. "Come on man, just play along" Naruto chuckled, rounding on Sasuke who reached the bed and threw himself onto it, huffing.

He flopped beside the raven, head on arm, laughing. He poked at a rib, and his hand was slapped away. "You need to be less nippy Kit!" He joked.

Sasuke turned to him with a growl, "I'm am not a fucking Kit!" he pushed Naruto down. He leaned over the blonde. "I don't know what to call yours, they have too many colors." He declared, throwing his arms up. "Its like, they're blue, but not really, they have different blues in them, and then there's like, a bit of green here and there, and its all weird because sometimes they turn a bit greener and they sparkle. You know? Like, I dunno, not diamonds, but something, and I can't really name it idiot because there's no real way for them, they're… special… There you fucking have it, I sound almost as stupid as you did!" He yelped in embarrassment and turned furiously to his side, facing the window. Not seeing that Naruto stopped moving and was staring intently at him, surprised.

Naruto had never had anyone say that about him. He was stunnd by the simple sweetness of sasuke's words.

He scoothced over right up to Saskue, who was still stubbornly turned from him. "Come now," he crooned, reaching over and attempting to turn Sasuke to face him. "That was sweet."

"I don't wanna be sweet Naruto, I don't know what's going on here, but I, for one, am fucking confused still by this whole, relatively new to me situation, so if you will _please_…"

His words were cut by aruto's finger. He was leaning right over him, his face centimeters away from Sasule's own.

"Shhhhh… you'll ruin the mood." He husked out. His warm breath catching Sasuke and making his head reel.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Sasuke moved up, closer to that mouth, intent to finally end this and capture the pale pink lips.

Naruto, for his part, wasn't moving away. His eyes fixed on sasuke's lips, which he licked quickly, nervously. Sasuke could almost _feel_ him.

The doorbell rand and with a curse Naruto was up and out. Conversating rather loudly in the hall with a crew of about five dudes hulking around what looked through the door like heavy furniture. Sasuke didn't bother getting up, he flung his arm over his eyes and groaned. What that _fuck_ was all that eye shit about? _How _could he get caught so off guard, and goaded into acting like an idiot? Never. Fuckin. _Again. _


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: hey yall! Ill be away from writing Till September after this, gotta enjoy the bitty bit of summer left! Ill see all you wonderful people soon after! :D Cheers all! **

Sasuke watched in disdain as the crew of about four chunky men brought in his ticket to nights alone. In truth, he had gotten used to having Naruto's reassuring weight beside him when he woke u0p. This also allowed for small moments of gut wrenching mushiness that would be otherwise completely unpermitted. His sneer got noticeable he knew, because from across the hall, Naruto was eyeing him strangely. He turned himself in the other direction and sauntered into his new room. He had to givce it to him, Naruto had chosen well. The colour and built of the wooden bed, drawers, shelves and bookshelves were all to his liking, deep, almost black mahogany was being arranged tastefully around the room that would now be his. A fat, comfortable looking mattress made its way in after and was placed on the empty bed frame. A lea5her chair on wheels was rolled in by the desk. He took his seat there and watched the company men clear out, tipping his baseball cap to him and Naruto, who had reappeared in the doorway casually.

The blonde smiled and slipped something into the fat man's hand, earning himself a toothy grin and an extra energetic goodbye.

There. He had no choice now, did he? Here was his dwelling, forced upon him out of the sheer goodness of the blonde's heart. He could imagine making this space his, creating within these four walls something more personal and to his taste. What was his taste though? So far, he had lived by the tastes and quirks of Naruto and didn't mind it one bit. So why did this bother him now? Perhaps he was afraid of attatching himself to something that he might not be able to keep. He glimpsed the bags, still largely unpacked, filled with personal belongings and he now realized, all the things he'd need to make this room hi8s. Sheets, a bedcover and pillow for starters. He knew all this was to be done, but felt no want of moving. If he did get attatched, how could he ever fulfill his wishes? It would be almost impossible to do.

Sighing, he peered at the door through his bangs, noting Naruto there still.

"I suppose I should get to work then" he straightened up and walked painfully over to the bags, dumping what he would adorn the bed with on the bare mattress. He glared at the innocent sheets and covers with loathing.

"Something the matter?" Naruto's voice was laced with concern. He turned to face him and gave a weak smile. He felt so drained all of a sudden, just thinking of what lay ahead made his head tingle. "No no.. Ill just get this set up and I suppose Ill have to go buy the course books for the classes."

Naruto nodded, "I completely forgot, we might as well go, youre right."

"Naruto, I am capable of moving around on my own, and I have the list, and a map.. " he added sarcastically, "No need to hold my hand, I wont get lost."

Perhaps he shouldn't have said it quite like that. Something flashed in those eyes and Naruto nodded quickly, already making his way out the door. "Of course you can, no need to explain."

Sasuke punched a pillow in his anger, five fucking minutes alone and already he was fucking things up between them brilliantly! At this rate, Naruto would throw him out onto the street…

And here, he supposed, was the crux of the problem, the fact that he was totally dependant on the blonde had begun to itch at him. Everything else he could take, but this was unpleasant. Now that he looked around, everything here was Naruto's. _His,_ true, but ultimately Naruto's. _Damn. _

He pulled on the coverings and made his bed absentmindedly. He would have the time to appreciate the colours and textures later on. He had to get some fresh air now. And he wanted to test him.

"I wont be long' he called out as he slipped into his loafers and grabbed his keys, checking if his phone and wallet were in his pockets. He grabbed his laptop and stuffed it in a bag along with his book list. "Ill call if anything."

He looked up. Naruto was enthralled in the TV, nodding gently without making eye contact. Completely causal, relaxed.

He made his way out quickly, blinking a couple of times as the sun blinded him. If all went right, Naruto would be out and after him in about eight minutes. Which is what he gave him to change clothes and make his way downstairs. Ten if he took the car, which was likely if he wanted to avoid being seen.

He strolled along, making his way down the university street and turned into College to get to the large, overpriced bookstore he knew would supply him with all the shit he'd need. As he waited for the green light, a streak of silver caught his eye. He looked over the car turning into a street up ahead. He was glad his sunglasses hid his eyes. So Naruto was on the prowl. The number one thing he needed to do was make sure the blonde would grow to trust him enough to leave him be. He was sure he would see that car again all too soon.

He came out, heavy shopping bag in hand and looked around again. No sign of the overprotective guard dog. Right then, He would make use of some spare time. He grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way to the central park of the campus. There was a huge statue of a horse rider in the middle of the park. He walked around it and barked out a laugh. Some students had painted the horses balls gold. This was priceless. He took out his phone and snapped a shot, laughing to himself even as he sat down on the nearing bench.

He glimpsed around, no car. He pulled out his laptop and took off his sunglasses. He had chosen the shady spot to make sure he could see the screen. He quickly tapped into the local wi fi system and was surfing around that fast. Nothing detailed, he flipped between pages, eager to find a small clue to an incident that had happened some odd five years ago. He smiled as he tapped into a news video and lugged in his speakers to hear the report. His first lead, the story was brief, no details, just the usual body count, sad face, condolences and promises of the police catching the killer. No survivors. So the job was indeed done correctly. That was his brother's biggest strongpoint, and Sasuke would ensure his biggest flaw. There were absolutely no traceable people or sources, no leads, if there were no survivor. But that also meant that there would be no one looking for him or searching into his past. Naruto had done a good job of letting people think they were related. This would make things easier by far.

Perhaps his brother had thought he'd be killed out on the streets. His wounds were of that sort exactly, not deep enough to kill on the spot. It gave Sasuke the chance to run and die of infection somewhere unseen. Sasuke thought that his wisest life choice up to date was finding Orochimaru and asking for help there. His wounds were patched up, disinfected, which was all he needed from the pale faced man, really.

He was offered more of course, a place to live and a small fund if he would, in turn, _help _out Orochimaru.

Even as a desperate kid, Sasuke had the wits about him to not go into that deal. He couldn't blame the man, he dabbled in the lowest scum imaginable, so the offer was fair, he would have to give up something in order to gain something else. Namely, his priode, and since that was the only thing he had left, he had refused.

Many times, Sasuke thought he perhaps should have said yes. Especially when he was half starving or freezing, he would think of everything he could gain by accepting the offer. Huddled in a corner, swathed in every rag he could find, teeth chattering and stomach twisting painfully, he was tempted to seek the man out and pay up. His pride always won out in the end. He'd find scraps of leftover food, would find a heating ventilator from the subway and just as quickly, the idea seemed absurd again.

That didn't meant Sasuke didn't keep the snake man as an option. He would contact him soon, offer up something more interesting than his body and watch his dream slowly come to fruition. Not yet though, not yet.

He closed his eyes and let the sun filtering through warm his hair and nose. Hs nose was _always_ cold.

He felt satisfied, with a bright future ahead, warm and respectable once again, he could feel his dreams well up and warm him from the inside. He would get his revenge! He would let his family rest in peace avenged. Even if he had to join them to get that wish!

He packed up quickly and in a state of elated assurance, made his way home with a spring to his step. First things first, he'd get acquainted with college. Taking a course Naruto had chosen gave him the perfect opportunity to prowl through the Universities extensive law section, and other interesting material unavailable to the public. And he would be able to do it without raising eyebrows. He smiled at the prospect.

_He was ready. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Song: Bono – rise above. **

First day of class was not only extremely hectic but surpassingly boring. Sasuke expected classes to start right off the bat, but that wasn't the case. The professors turned out to be old geezers and lazy ones at that. The course descriptions were made to sound complex, but in reality it was no big deal. They let them go early, saying that first day should be introductory and that starting next class, real work would begin. Sasuke suppressed his snort at this.

He had taken a seat at the back of the huge hall, expecting people to leave him alone. That also, wasn't the case. The first moment he sat down, he was assaulted by a grinning freak. The kid had white hair, unusually pointed teeth and strange, violet eyes. An albino. At first, he just kept peeking at Sasuke, but he finally broke down and reached out a hand. " Suigetsu, a pleasure."

Sasuke glared at him before extending his own hand in return. "Sasuke, likewise." The boy smiled at him and fell into a rant about the shitty professors and how his older brother used to go here as well. "I can show you around and answer pretty much any question you have." He winked and Sasuke, despite himself, found that he liked the chatty kid. He allowed himself to be dragged to the nearest restaurant and shown the best foods Suigetsu thought there were. He was pleasantly surprised, although he did talk a lot, Sui was a rather cynically funny bastard, and the raven found himself laughing outright at his nonchalant and sometimes horrible jokes.

He also talked a lot about his brother, which Sasuke found intriguing but didn't think it was right to ask about. He was drawn out of his wonderings by a tap on the shoulder. "So hat about you? Where are you from?"

I live with a cousin of mine, and I lived abroad for a while, so Im not so good with this society thing." He smiled, hoping he sounded believable. "You've lived here all your life?" He found he was actually a bit curious.

"I used to live with my brother, but he passed away a while back." A small streak of pain flashed through his eyes. "I live alone now."

Sasuke cursed himself for even wondering. "Im so sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

Suigetsu smiled sadly at him. "It's all right, It's not so bad anymore and just so that there's no more awkward convos, I never knew my parents, apparently, they died when I was a small kid.. Small enough not to remember."

Sasuke felt like shit, completely at a loss for what to say. "It's better not to remember, trust me." The words were out of his lips before he could stop them but he tried to hide his slip of tongue by looking nonchalant. Inside, he shuddered, this was _not_ how one started undercover research!.

"I'm not going to ask, if it makes you uncomfortable.' Sui looked serious. "But if ya ever wanna talk, you've got my ear- speaking of which," he stopped Sasuke answering him with a grin. "Here's my number, might as well start building up our social network ne?" he winked, and the subjects after that became lighter and less hard to talk about.

In short, Sasuke was thoroughly pleased with how his day turned out by the end of it. Sui had most of his classes with him, which made everything a bit more pleasant. Also, he could easily ask Sui about which libraries to start searching for old documents, and the teachers here proved to be just as eager to educate the first years in researching abilities. Sasuke had a list of stuff he wanted to look deeper into by the end of the week, under a locked file.

Him and Suigetsu got along splendidly, and he was more out of the house than in it. When he would come home Naruto was either gone or about to leave, depending on what needed to be done. And then he would fall asleep so soon, he'd never hear the blonde come in.

But now, _now_ it was the weekend and he woke up on an early Saturday morning to the smell of food being prepared and the TV slowly chatting off in the background. He broke into a grin despite himself as he shuffled into the hallway and kitchen. There was Naruto, throughtly engrossed frying eggs, mumbling to himself as the TV blared the latest news.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, contemplating the innocent picture in front of him. In a movie, he'd walk up to Naruto and grab him from behind, maybe nibble an ear? Here, in the real world, Naruto was older, straight and a bit too tall to comfortably nibble said ear. That and the fact that Sasuke would burn through the ground to do more than think about such a fantastic idea. Still, he must have been letting something show, because Naruto stopped, pan still in hand, and raised an eyebrow in concern. "You ok there?"

These were the first words he'd heard form the blonde in a week, and that realisation frightened Sasuke somewhat. What if he seemed ungrateful? He certainly was, but he knew he didn't act like it much lately.

"I was just thinking…" he started, there was no way he'd actually say what was on his mind. "I really am grateful for what you did for me, even if I'm not too good at showing it this past week… it's been, hectic." – he could feel a slight buzz in his back pocket, Sui was probably going to ask to hang out.

'It's allright kit, I know what first week does to ya. And… " he shoveled the fried goodness onto two plates and turned his back to Sasuke as he rummaged through the fridge. "you don't have to beat yourself up over not showing gratefulness, that would be creepy." He winked. "we have a deal remember, Im getting something out of this too."

That did remind Sasuke, Naruto _had _said that this was a deal, but for the life of him couldn't come up one thing the blonde was getting from it. "Come to think, "he started, "What _are _you getting out of this?"

They had sat down on the couch, Naruto placing both plates on the coffee table while Sasuke thoughtful, was easily led into sitting beside him. Naruto was now immersed in his food, eyes glued to the screen. Sasuke suddenly remembered the drugs he was supposed to look into. Just like that, he remembered, and felt ashamed that he had let other things fill his mind up.

"looks like it will be a rather nice weekend, what say you to taking a small trip outside the city? Its going to get cold fast, so I thought we could enjoy the great outdoors while we can."

"like camping?" Sasuke asked, digging into his own food before it got cold.

"Exactly!" Naruto nodded in between mouthfuls. 'Could grab a tent, some jackets, flashlights and marshmallows and dip it in say…" he looked at his watch. "an hour?"

"You're in a hurry." Sasuke smiled. "Sure, no problem, I'm in. Just let me message a friend and grab the essentials."

"What would the essentials consist of?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke squished between him and the table on the way to drop off his empty plate. He grabbed Naruto's on his way.

"Oh you know, " Sasuke threw back a glass of orange juice and made a face. Naruto laughed but kept it to a snicker when Sasuke glared at him. "toothbrush, deodorant, a fresh pair of this and that and the book I'm supposed to be reading but cannot stand."

"Allright then, you do that and Ill pop downstairs to check the mail and make a round to the corner gas station, Ill be up here in about 30 minutes to grab you."

"Should I grab your stuff as well? Sasuke hollered at him. Naruto was out the door that fast, and popped his head in to nod. "just grab whatever comes to hand." Sasuke nodded and pulled out his cell. Indeed, Sui had called him.

"What's up?" sauske was pulling out his socks and underwear as he held his phone between an ear and shoulder. "Sui sounded sleepy. "Just wondering if you want to hang out today, you woke me up actually, I passed out right after I called you."

Sasuke laughed out loud. "Sorry to disappoint, but I have the weekend planned and not in town.. You're going to have to survive without me."

"Sasuke, you cruel sonofabitch, you know I can't live without you!" Sui was smirking now, Sasuke could tell. "You going with your cousin?" 

"yep." He felt weird about lying to Sui about this, the guy had told him everything about himself, but there was no way he could. "The guy wants to go camping, and I…" He was about to say he'd never been, but caught himself just in time. "I haven't been in a while, so I kinda wanna too, sounds like it might be fun." – he couldn't believe he'd just said _fun_… A while ago he didn't know that he'd ever think the word.. he really needed to show Naruto how grateful he was, words couldn't explain… "Anyways, I have to pack up my shit and his, so I'll talk to ya later kay?"

"have fun your highness." Sui laughed and hung up, no doubt to fall right back to sleep.

Sasuke threw his stuff into a small bag. He walked to the bathroom and looked about. Grabbing their toothbrushes, razors, paste. _What else?_ He mumbled to himself crouching to peek into the shelf below the sink. His eyes caught the pill bottle, innocently stuffed on top and in a dark corner. Away from view.

Naruto had never mentioned the incident where Sasuke passed him the pills from behind in front of Sakura, now he wished there had been something said, that might have answered a few questions. Still, he pushed the pill bottle further into the back until it fell behind the box it was standing on. Naruto would think he'd taken it and he'd have a perfect excuse and say he'd never even seen it. Play stupid and get away with it, maybe observe what Naruto was like without the pills, see the side he was attempting so hard to hide…

He straightened up and slipped into Naruto's room. He inhaled deeply, he'd missed the spicy scent that seemed to float whenever Naruto was in the vicinity. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed it. Suddenly he was very happy to spend two full days only with the blonde, sleeping in the same tent. Yep, the perspectives here were great. Naruto couldn't have had a better idea.

He flopped down to the couch and opening the dreaded book, submerged his nose in the pages.

xXx

Naruto hopped the stairs to the garage. Shikamaru was already there, leaning on the car and reading through a thick leaflet of pages. Naruto walked quickly up to him, eyes hard and serious. "Well?"

"There's absolutely nothing that could lead to Akatsuki being behind it this time. They either really aren't the ones, or they learned to cover up really well." The sharp, dark eyes looked weary and tired. "we've been checking out every blade of grass man, there's no internet leads, no DNA… nothing but," I think that they've always been able to hide completely, looks like they wanted us to find clues before, now they're dealing with something they don't want us to know nothing about.

"Which is exactly why we have to find out something!" Naruto gritted his teeth. Have you got many confessions, people talking?

Shikamaru shook his head sadly, "Ino's been working around the clock, there's nothing concrete, damn, there's nothing that could even get us started."

"fuck!" Naruto kicked the wheel of the car and hissed in pain as his toe throbbed angrily. 'I can come in, maybe help you guys—" he was cut off by Shikamaru's hand. 'Dude, do I run around doing your job, no. Stick to yours man, when we have a lead it's all yours but for now relax.. you need it."

For the last week the team had been turned inside out and backward. The week started off like any other, buzzing and people running around small scale investigations and stories. Naruto was at his desk, having just come in, he was chatting it up with Shikamaru. The mass murder of the children still fresh on their heads. They knew who did it but their hands were tied, there were no people talking, no leads besides the obvious one.

Then the girl that usually did the front desk secretary job walked in, smiling, holding a small package in her hand. "That's for you Mr. Uzumaki." She smiled politely. "I found it on my desk when I arrived." She put on her best smile and with a wink, walked back out into the foyer.

That had been the end of the peacefully started week. Naruto opened the box and was frozen in place. Breathing deeply, his mind reeled with disbelief. "Oh hell no."

Shika was leaning behind him, peeking in. "Dude is that….?"

Naruto nodded, sweat covering his forehead as he dumped the box onto his desk and stood up, running a hand through his hair, still unable to believe…

"Is that…" Shika muttered, "is that a tongue?"

"that is, more specifically, it's Sai's"

**AN: And Imma cut it here to preserve the mood! LOL hey yall! I'm back! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well, writing is slow a s h I t but hey, I'm getting chappies out there ;) LOL Cheers! **

When Naruto returned to the apartment, he found Sasuke deep into a book. His nose was almost in it. "Sounds like that book isn't that bad kit." He smirked when all he got was a soft humph from behind the cover. Nevertheless, Sasuke finished up and closing the book, stood, pointing to two bags by the couch. "I think it's all we need, do you want to do a check scan?"

"I think we're good.' Naruto smiled and grabbed both. "let's get out into the great outdoors!...what?" he chuckled when he caught Sasuke's rolling eyes. "Your enthusiasm is creepy." Sasuke drawled, walking out after him and locking the door.

"I like camping." Naruto shrugged. "I'm actually excited."

"Do you do this a lot? Sasuke was curious. Thy had stepped into the elevator and Naruto's eyes were glued to the jumping numbers. Somehow the raven knew that Naruto was far from the little elevator they were occupying. He wanted to keep the conversation minimal and pleasant, easy for Naruto to not think too much.

"When I was a kid Jiraiya used to take me camping every weekend he had free. He taught me a lot about the great outdoors. He taught me to find peace in nature, and to be comfortable being alone with myself… being comfortable with yourself is important kit, though I think lately I've been shitty at it."

"So this will be practice then? To regain that level of peace." Sauske nodded. He felt easier about not taking Naruto's pills now. He'd been apprehensive but the speech Naruto had given him assured him it was partly the pills he was talking about when he talked of being shitty at being with himself. This then, would truly mean that Naruto would have to relearn. He'd have no drugs to fall back on.

"What about yourself?" Naruto asked. They'd gotten to the car and while Sauske slipped in the blonde walked around to the back and popped the trunk. They made eye contact through the mirror. "How are you at being comfy?"

Sasuke didn't have to think. "I'd say I'm better at it than you."

Naruto _tsked _as he got into the front. "No shit, I've noticed. Have you always been like that?"

"Like what?" Sasuke sniffed. He could feel Naruto wanting to poke fun at him.

"Dark, gloomy and mysterious…" This was said with a considerable drop of tone and Sasuke promptly punched the arm closest to him.

"I've always been quiet asshole, even as a kid we-" Sasuke bit his tongue. "we're going far?" WHAT a shitty save that was. Even Sasuke himself flinched at what came out of his mouth. He'd been on the brink of telling Naruto about him and his brother. The save what crap, but it was that necessary.

For his part, Naruto didn't say anything, eyes glued to the road. "I guess it's just who you are." He smiled and glanced at him quickly. "It's cool." Those two words were all it took to make Sasuke feel like absolute shit.

"I was a horrible kid, sounds like the exact opposite of you."

Sasuke perked at that, despite not wanting to reveal himself, he was dying to know more about the blonde. He didn't know if he should prompt after so an obvious duck form himself. "I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"Duuuude, you've no idea." Naruto smirked. "I was a street kid with a vengeance. The terror of my neighborhood and gang leader numba one!"

"You were a gang leader?" Sasuke was truly surprised by this. "You don't look the type."

That got a laugh out of the blonde. "I know right? Not what you expect at all but there was a time…" he looked away, face grown serious. "Homeless kids have that tendency to stick together and I… I was no different."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wanting to comfort. No good idea came. "Will you tell me?"

Naruto looked at him up and down, stopping on his eyes. "What will you tell me?"

It was Sasuke's turn to look away.

"My house burned down when I was about 2… maybe 3? Anyways, both my parents died in that fire and just like that, I was on the streets. No one really cares for kid who has nothing, no family, connections, no money… I ran from my home before the police started sniffing around and met up with my only friend, this kid.. Gaara I think his name was. He had no family too but with the weirdness of that kid, he might have killed them himself." Naruto chuckled… "I was a bouncy, happy go lucky kid until then, but a life with no adults is hard, Gaara was only about two years older than me but he was ruthless to anyone it seemed, who wasn't me. We stole anything we could, that included food and weapons… I had to take my energy and use it to survive. Gaara taught me everything I knew. He was my only friend, my first friend. The only person who held me at night when we slept. When we were older, he took a bullet for me.. yeah, we began dealing in those when we were older…" he looked to Sasuke nervously but found the raven in rapt attention, no hint of condemnation whatsoever. "Anyways, he was my first kids, first lover… damn, that kid was my first everything."

"Your first love?" Sasuke had to ask. He was beginning to feel pangs of jealousy, overrun with sorrow and shame. His life looked peachy compared to this…

Naruto didn't answer this and the look he gave him said it all. _There was no love for him since._ Sasuke had a nasty feeling that Naruto loved this Gaara still. "Is Gaara alive?" he had to know. The way Naruto was going on, it sounded like he was dead.

"I don't know."

"?" Sasuke had to just look.

"We were in a tight mess this one time. Got involved with a real gang I guess… before there were just the two of us, dealing, smuggling and stealing. Then we were surrounded by about six, maybe more… I don't remember, but we both knew this was some hardcore shit. They noticed us, and that was never good. Well, they attacked us and I gotta say we held our end up pretty well… Then the cops arrived. The gang split, but this guy that was trying to beat me up pulled a gun." Sasuke's eyes got big, even he could tell. This was indeed, some scary shit.

"He shot me twice at close range. I didn't even feel the pain, but I couldn't hear sound. It was like someone turned off the sound. I saw three cars skid to a stop before me and cops ran out. I fell, and saw Gaara running in the opposite direction, not looking back. I guess he was scared too… I remember I was relieved they hadn't hurt him… the gang had split before I hit the ground. They had bikes and the police were no contestant. They decided to take me to the hospital and made that their priority. That's all I remember. I woke up bandaged a month later."

Sasuke had to take a gaping breath because he hadn't realized he'd been holding his. "God, what torture." He shook his head.

"When I came to and began healing I met Jiraiya. He just turned up one night when I woke up and introduced himself to me. He'd ran a check and discovered I was a kid missing for about ten years. He wanted to know everything and I told him all. I insisted he go back to check up for Gaara. That was my priority. I rent and raged and pleaded with him and he went. I even gave him the instructions to our hideout, a hole we'd dug by some abandoned train tracks, cliché I know… But he came back with nothing. The place was abandoned, no traces of use… nothing. My heart died that night. Then it turned out that Jiraiya knew my Dad briefly sand he decided to adopt me, sort of… He made me promise to change, and not smuggle, steal.. I did, I promised him and haven't looked back since."

"Except for Gaara." This wasn't a question. Sasuke knew that Naruto hadn't forgotten. The blonde nodded . "After I got better I looked for him myself. It was hard, because we didn't have contacts or friends, at least none that I knew of so I had to look by myself. Well, trust me, I looked… Looked for about three years. God, that was an awful time…"

"Then you finally gave up."

"It took my failing high school and almost killing a kid in my class to figure out that something was wrong, but since then, I think I'm on better tracks."

"Yeah, you really are." Sasuke smiled. "So is that what the experiment was? I reminded you of yourself?"

"I guess a small part was that, but you are different Sasuke, you are yourself."

The raven thought about that for a minute. The car was silent. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky and they were speeding on a white, relatively empty highway. There were trees on both sides of the way – a sort of valley. The brilliant colours of the changing trees had Sasuke in a bittersweet mood. "I'm kind of glad this is how it turned out, you know… We'd have never met."

Naruto looked at him, face very serious, eyes thankful. "Yeah, I agree with ya kit."

**AN: Enjoy dearies! **


	21. Chapter 21

They drove in relative silence for a chunk of the way. Sauske's head slowly descended onto his shoulder, eyes small slits as he viewed the world outside in a half-dreamlike state. Naruto's voice was still ringing in his ears. The short and nondescript story he gave to wrap up his life prior to Jiraiya flipping it around sounded like a nightmare. Gaara, in retrospect, sounded like a nightmare himself. Sasuke could imagine a furious child with killer instincts wholly obsessed over a young Naruto, who somehow looked like himself still. Sasuke could not picture him looking any younger than he was now.

"I can't imagine what you looked like when you were young." He murmured, shifting the weight of his head form his sore neck to his hand, which he rested on the window.

Naruto looked to him from somewhere in his mind. The sunglasses hiding his eyes didn't help Sasuke gauge out his reaction. "Why would you want to?" He shrugged. "Like a shittier, shorter and considerably thinner version of myself."

"You're all about loving yourself aren't you?" Sasuke sneered, pushing the sunglasses further up his nose, they had began to slip.

"I am." Naruto nodded in mock seriousness.

Sasuke wanted to ask more questions. Itched to know everything about Naruto's life. At the same time, he knew how much like a dick he would sound without giving something of his past in return. He wasn't giving much at all, and he had this uncomfortable feeling of debt that while he couldn't pay back currently, he suspected Naruto would want in his talking about himself. Now that the realization hit, it hit hard. Perhaps that's why he was being dragged off camping – to get some information out of him? With Sasuke's guard down, Naruto might have figured it would be easier. Then he just felt guilty that he even began to suspect Naruto of thinking like that. The blonde never pushed him to talking.

They rode past a sidestop and Naruto groaned as he obviously snapped out of his thoughts. "Shiiiit." He wheezed as he did a full circle, cutting through the adjoining lane and riding up the gravel pathway.

"You need to concentrate more on the road." Sasuke smiled as Naruto huffed behind the wheel. "Yeah, I know.' He smiled apologetically and peeked form behind his shades. That crooked smile and smiling eyes had Sasuke glued to the chair as a cold snap ran along his spine. Naruto didn't notice, thank God, because he pointed to the little café up ahead and pulled the keys from the ignition. "You get us something to bite and I'll fill her up ok?'

All the raven could do was nod as Naruto bounced out of the car with a smile brighter than the goddamned sun. Sasuke slinked out behind him and quietly closed the door behind him. He sauntered over to the open window that was the ordering bar. There was no one around he could see as he peeked inside and he turned behind him to check if there were any people sitting on the many round picnic tables. Not one soul.

He turned around and jumped. She had appeared so suddenly that his blood began to pump in his veins. "S…sorry, I didn't think you were in there." He smiled and she grinned back. "I was in the back washing up. Not a lot of people come by here so I don't usually have anyone waiting." Her smile cut through half her face as she eyed him appreciatively. "And what could I get for you hunny?"

Sasuke didn't like the way she said "hunneyh" it sounded like she wanted to catch him up in a glue trap and devour him. He looked up quickly to the menu which hung above her head, grateful for the shades, he reminded himself to thank Naruto again.

"Well, what would you advise we take?" Naruto's voice reverberated through him and he flicked in surprise again, both at the proximity of the voice, which was coming from right beside his ear, but at the deepness of the sound itself. Low and sultry with hints of the bright sparkle that was inevitably Naruto. He sounded like he wanted to fuck her, and she was pleased to respond in kind as her voice dropped an octave and she bent forward to personally acquaint the blonde with the menu, not forgetting to raise her hand to point in a way that would expose her ample breasts at their best.

Sasuke shuddered in moral disgust _and_ the proximity of the blonde. He chuckled in his ear as he let the girl chirp on more to herself than anyone else. "For a hotdog and a two dollar tip, I think we're getting an allright show, ne?"

The temperatures were soaring in Sasuke's immediate bubble. He felt that this was too personal a boundary the blonde had crossed. He was almost on his back and breathing down his neck. It would have felt so right if it wasn't so wrong… Sasuke could almost _feel_ Naruto's hands on his hips, drawing him closer, which of course he wasn't doing at all. "Suit yourself" he quipped at him

"Suit yourself" he quipped at him and stepped to the side, not wanting to, but seeing absolutely no other way out of what would turn into a very awkward situation if he didn't. His crotch was feeling tighter by the second and he was flushed. If the girl looked down now, it would be mortifyingly obvious that just feeling the breath of the blonde on his skin had him almost coming.

"Im going to use the bathroom." He ground out hoarsely, whispering more than speaking out loud and looking around him to find the spot of peace he needed to cool his blood down.

The bathrooms turned out to be no more than ramshackle stand alones. A breathtaking odour held strong within a ten meter radius of each and Sasuke grimaced as he stood before one of the hated three. The one that looked like it wouldn't keel over if he went in.

He found out that the outside didn't look better than the inside. Besides the stench, the open hole gaped at him with god knew what inside. He stood right in the middle of the thing wondering if it was safe to sit on yet standing felt too stupid even to himself.

Sitting wasn't much more comfort but at least it grounded him enough to think. What was Naruto playing at? That was too close for him to pretend it wasn't deliberate, yet he knew Naruto wouldn't put on a display like that. The blonde was highly restrained in their proximity of living together. Never had Sasuke had anything like that happen before. Naruto thought of him as a Kit, a young kid he had picked off the street and was trying to help. As good as Naruto was to him, and as grateful as Sasuke was in return, he knew very well that overstepping that boundary was not in the blonde's agenda, though he wished to god it was. His hard, pulsing dick agreed. Sasuke would have liked very much for the blonde to show an interest that went beyond friendship, no matter how wrong that was. Yet he knew equally well that it was almost impossible. Naruto had a job and reputation and Sasuke didn't think that sleeping with a considerably younger assault victim-turned housemate would be accepted with smiles.

He could enjoy the stolen moments when the blonde's guard was down, he could use the innocent touches to make himself feel better about it all, in his mind, he could make Naruto his lover. And he could just predict what a lover he would be. It was in the easy grace he maneuvered that big body, in the stance, the look. And Sasuke had a firsthand peek into the man behind the smile. The dark, brooding past that wasn't as well buried and everyone thought it was. That streak of dark was what made Naruto so fucking irresistible. He looked like a wounded tiger at times, bleeding and ready to kill, and a purring feline the next, seductive and impish.

Naruto was everything Sasuke wanted, sort-of-had, and could never get. Well _fuck. _

He waited a bit, drawing deep breaths of gaseus shit and waiting for his raging hard-on to die down, which it did, but only to a heated ember, burning low in the pit of his stomach. He suspected that it was the unbearable stench that helped him out with this one- even his dick had chosen to give up if it would mean getting out of the hell pit.

When he returned to the café, Naruto was already eating, though he had chosen to sit on the hood of the car instead on the picnic tables. Sasuke appreciated his form as he took his time walking up. Naruto really did look _hot_ - there was no other word for it. The white shirt he had on before was completely open now and pulled out of his leg-gripping jeans. The entire muscular torso rippled as he bent over his fries, picking at them and disdainfully glaring them down. The dark tan was a stark contrast to the white. He had his feet on the bumper and the light wind that wafted through the open stretch of land tugged at the material. He looked up exasperated, as Sasuke got closer. The girl had followed him outside and stood in front of the blonde, babbling away and giggling at precise intervals. Sasuke threw her a once over and had to admit she was attractive. Any other guy would willingly let himself be bamboozled into just getting a chance to feel her up, which she was obviously very willing for Naruto to do. He couldn't help the wicked smile that stretched his lips as he perched on the side of the front, to the left of the blonde. His grin grew as Naruto looked over to him.

"And how are you guys doing? He asked sweetly.

It was almost comical how she looked at Sasuke and without skipping a beat, threw herself with renewed vigor into another story, which Sasuke did not catch even a word of. He glanced over at the blonde and smirked at the horrified expression Naruto gave him.

"What?" He asked innocently as he picked up a carton that sat between them, identical to the one Naruto was holding and opening it sniffed. The savory smell of gravy and cheese hit his nose and improved his mood. He could tease him still, the bastard deserved what he got for playing with the both of them. "I though you might want your money's worth. She's attractive."

"kit, if I'm not going to fuck her, I don't want to hear her talk." Naruto glared at him, daring Sasuke to rise to the challenge.

Sasuke's stomach churned. That was blatantly direct, the blonde wanted a reaction, he supposed. But he was damned if he gave one. Without so much as a blush or batting an eyelash, he looked into the intense, azure gaze. "Then do it." He went back to his food, looking out across the expanse of flat land. "She's willing enough, shouldn't be a problem."

"It was Naruto's turn to be startled. "Where's the fun in that? Not even a hint of a challenge."

"Hmmmm." Sasuke nodded, not daring himself to look over. "I suppose that's it."

"Are you two paying any attention?" her voice dripped sweetly yet uncertainly. "Don't you think that would be a good idea? I know a town not too far away, they have a wic-"

Naruto got up and made his way to the door of the car, closely followed by a silent Sasuke. The raven threw the remains of the fries into the garbage bin and sliding in, slammed the door, blissfully shutting out her screeching voice. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Muuuuch better." He sighed, settling himself in comfortably and looking over at the blonde. Naruto was already backing up, twisting over to see behind him and Sasuke took another peek at the muscles that bunched and jumped across his powerful torso.

"I thought you liked men." Sasuke couldn't help himself. "At least, that's what I figured when I had the pleasure of meeting Sai…"

Naruto looked hard at him. At his face, as if he was battling inside as to whether he should say something. "That was a joke Sasuke. It's called a joke. Its this thing where you say something ridiculous and people laugh… you should try it."

"I'm not much for jokes, especially when they aren't funny." Sasuke retorted. He wasn't sure whether Naruto had been joking, he was hard to read like that, he could be smiling but be serious. That mask he had worked well as did Sasuke's thankfully. "Not that I needed that information, mind you. I was just trying to get back at you for before."

Naruto looked at him blankly. "What before?"

Incredulously, Sasuke stared at the blonde. "Are you for real?" he moaned out. "You seriously didn't….never mind." He laughed to himself. Of course, trust himself to blow everything out of proportion and freak out about it.

"Was there something she put in your fries kit, cuz youre acting wacked out." Naruto said, placing his palm on Sasuke's forehead. "you don't have a temperature, but Im worried."

"Naruto." Sasuke glared at him. "shut up."

The blonde shrugged, grinning. "Well, hold your humor until we get to our spot. The last thing I need is a grumpy companion, you better be as talkative as you are now."

**AN: Im trying Im trying.. give me some credit, I have 12 books to read in 6 weeks for one class and shitloads to do for a Poli Sci course… it's a wonder if I get more than 3 hours of sleep a night so consider this a treat from an author that loves you guys ! :***


End file.
